Human Again
by MelindaHP
Summary: Edward always said that he wishes he could become human for Bella, to give her everything he thinks he can't because she's human and he is not. Most of the Cullens would give anything to be human again. I assume this is the same across the Life and Death universe, meaning Edythe wishes she could be human for Beau. So…what if Edythe did become human again? AU (Beau is still human!)
1. What If?

Chapter 1: What If?

* * *

 _Edward always said that he wishes he could become human for Bella, to give her everything he thinks he can't because she's human and he is not. Most of the Cullens would give anything to be human again. I assume this is the same across the_ _Life and Death_ _universe, meaning Edythe wishes she could be human for Beau._

 _So…what if Edythe_ _did_ _become human again? How would Beau react to a softer, more fragile Edythe? How would she react?_

Disclaimer: This story's plot is based off of my own mind, but the characters and their corresponding traits and histories are all of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Edythe drove quickly down the slick wet roads of Forks, Washington, heading toward the Chief of Police's house. It was a Saturday morning, one where Charlie Swan was away for the weekend fishing. She was on her way to pick up Beau to go enjoy a movie in Port Angeles before Beau went to a pretend "sleepover" with Archie. Archie, along with all the Cullens save for Carine and Earnest, were actually on a weekend hunting trip. Edythe had already gone the week before, staying close enough to get her fill and then returning to Beau.

Something in her periphery caught Edythe's eye, something white and sleek. It disappeared before her quick eyes could focus, meaning it must have been something supernatural. Her forehead creased, torn between pulling over and going after the something, or continue to Beau's house to make sure he was okay. After a moment though, she felt a sharp pain in her head, a migraine centered between her eyes. It got worse with each passing second, to the point that Edythe pulled off to the side of the road, throwing the car in park and pressing her fingertips to her temples. Everything spun for a split second before going full dark.

* * *

Beau glanced up at the clock for the ninth time in the past five minutes. It had been nearly half an hour since he had called Edythe that he was ready to go. It only took her roughly eight minutes to get to his house, with her insane driving style. He got worried after twenty minutes, and it had grown steadily. He debated between calling her and calling Carine, though he didn't know if Carine was at the hospital or not. He found himself walking to the front window, glancing outside to see if Edythe was waiting for him outside. He couldn't see her car, as he hadn't the past two times he had looked.

Hesitantly, he stepped outside, moving to the sidewalk to look down the street. He knew part of him was being paranoid and impatient, but he ignored it. His eyes wandered to the end of the road, where he spotted the silver Volvo pulled off to the opposite side of the road. His eyebrows pulled together as he made his way towards it, sensing something amiss. As he got closer, he could see Edythe, her body slumped against the car door. He picked up the pace, calling her name quietly, knowing she should be able to hear him. There was no response, and Beau could see her eyes were shut, her form slack. He sprinted then, practically running into the door as he reached it. He pulled the handle, releasing the catch slowly as her body leaned into the door.

"Edythe," he murmured, his hand going to her arm to steady her. She didn't respond at all and he shook her lightly, repeating her name with no response. He looked her over; he knew vampires didn't sweat, but her skin was covered in a thick sheen of perspiration. The hand that was wrapped around her arm was not freezing from her normally icy touch. He laid the back of his hand against her forehead out of habit and his eyes widened at the intense heat coming from her; and not just normal body temperature, she was so hot she would be running a fever if it were possible. Thoroughly panicked, Beau lifted her from the driver's seat, cradling her small form against his chest and hurrying around to the passenger side, laying her down before getting in the driver's side himself. He turned the car around, heading toward the Cullen mansion.

He arrived within fifteen minutes, pushing the speed limit the whole way. He saw the Mercedes in the driveway and felt a small pang of relief that Carine was home. No one came out to meet them as they pulled up to the house. Beau exited his side, slamming the door before hurrying to get Edythe, calling out to Carine and Earnest loudly. Though in the back of his mind he knew they could hear him if he had just spoken at a normal voice, he was too worried to care, and his urgency showed in his tone. The Cullen parental figures were there a half second later, watching as Beau pulled Edythe out of the car. She was curled against his chest, her body still and unresponsive.

"Edythe," Carine said, getting the same lack of response as Beau had. Confused, she reached out, touching Edythe's forearm lightly. Her eyes widened as she felt the warmth and sweat coming off Edythe's skin and quickly ordered Beau to bring her into the house and upstairs. He obeyed, hurrying upstairs to Edythe's room; Carine was already there with her medical bag, Earnest behind Beau as he laid Edythe gently on the bed in the center of the room. Carine immediately began trying to revive her, with no success. Beau got more and more nervous by the minute.

"This isn't normal for vampires?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Carine shook her head.

"No. This isn't supposed to be happening. If she were human, I would say she has a high fever, but that's impossible," she said. Beau shook his head; his body was leaning over his mate, unsure on what to do. After a moment, he looked at Carine, his eyes sparking.

"If she were human, what would you do?" he asked. Carine met his gaze, confused and surprised.

"An IV, cold compress, anything to get her temperature down," she replied. Beau lurched toward the adjacent bathroom, returning a minute later with a damp washcloth in his hand. He laid it across Edythe's sweating forehead, his hand running down her arm.

"Try it," he said. Carine nearly gaped at him.

"A needle won't be able to get through—" she started.

"Just try it," he cut her off. His eyes were wild, his body tense, and Carine didn't respond, merely beginning to prepare the IV. Earnest and Beau watched anxiously as Carine laid Edythe's arm out to insert the needle. Gently, she pricked Edythe's skin, expecting the skin to shatter the needle. Instead though, the skin gave, the needle sliding into Edythe's vein easily, a prick of blood visible at the site. Carine froze for a second in surprise before covering the needle and taping it to Edythe's arm. After she was done, her hand ran along Edythe's arm, freezing at her wrist.

"What's wrong?" Earnest asked, leaning over. Carine shook her head, bewildered.

"I can feel her pulse," she murmured, looking up at her mate. All three of them looked down at Edythe, shocked into silence.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! So this idea has been nagging me for a while, so I decided to try it out!**

 **Don't worry though! Updates should be coming soon to my other stories!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know in the reviews! :)**

 **~Melinda**


	2. Waking Up

Chapter 2: Waking Up

* * *

Carine started an IV drip, hoping to calm Edythe's raging fever. Earnest continued wiping her forehead with a washcloth dipped in ice water. Beau laid unmoving by Edythe's side, holding her hand tightly in both of his. His eyes never strayed from her face, trying to sort through all the crazy in his head. He was used to Edythe taking care of him, something that he had not altogether come to terms with. But, seeing her now, weak and vulnerable, the lump that formed in his stomach the moment he saw her slack body tightened further into knots. He finally understood what it meant to constantly worry about someone else; not that he hadn't worried about Edythe before, but a small part of him was comforted by the fact that her nature made her stronger and more durable and, thus, less likely to be injured. But now, he could feel the odd texture of her skin, now warm and giving, just like a human.

Edythe was breathing, but was almost in a trance-like state, not waking no matter how much they called her name or tried to rouse her. So the Cullen parents and Beau decided to wait it out and monitor her as they did. After nearly three hours, Carine retreated to her office, hoping to find some vampire lore that might explain how this phenomenon happened and what it entailed; she had taken a vial of the blood that ran through Edythe's veins, hoping to test it, to uncover any more information regarding this phenomenon. Earnest, on the other hand, went downstairs to begin cooking dinner; he enjoyed to spoil Beau by taking over the cooking when Beau was at the Cullen house. At first, Beau had protested, saying he could make his own food. But the Cullen father figure insisted, telling him that it was the least he could do for all he had given Edythe. There was no arguing with him, and he seemed to enjoy the task, despite the Cullens' hate of the smell of human food, and Beau dropped it.

Beau stayed with Edythe, unable to leave her in this state, even for a moment. He sat besides her still form, merely waiting for something to change. Four hours after Beau had first found her, it did. Edythe's breathing began to increase, and a moment later, her fingers twitched as she felt Beau holding them. He squeezed them back lightly in response, murmuring her name quietly. Her closed eyes squeezed harder for a second before she opened them. Beau inhaled sharply, shocked into stillness. Her eyes, always so breathtaking to him in their varying shades of black and gold and amber, bored into his face; but this time, the irises were a bright, vivid green, like emeralds glittering in the sunlight. He couldn't speak, overwhelmed by the change. Edythe stared back at him, woozy and confused.

"Beau?" Edythe's voice, disoriented. She felt groggy, as if she had been asleep for a very long time, though that was impossible. She hadn't gotten even close to sleep in over eighty years. Slowly Edythe made to sit up, but found herself caught on the IV. She looked at the needle in her arm, trying to rationalize the sight before her. She lifted her hand to her head automatically, kneading her forehead as she remembered the migraine just before she passed out…Wait. Passed out? Edythe lifted her hand to her eyes, staring at her skin as if seeing it for the first time. The color was darker than she expected, her normal chalky complexion tanned to a significantly deeper shade, though still mildly pale in comparison to the average white-skinned human. The texture was no longer akin to granite, but to a down comforter, soft and smooth but squishy and comparatively weak.

Edythe lifted her eyes to stare at Beau; his eyes were wide and cautious, but at the same time warm and gentle. Hesitantly, experimentally, she reached out to touch Beau's cheek. He pressed his hand on top of hers and she inhaled at the temperature. Beau always had felt exceedingly warm to her, like first stepping into a hot tub. Now, his skin felt normal to her, and not as delicate as it had before.

"What…." she trailed off, unsure of what to ask.

"Edythe?" Beau asked, "Are you ok?"

Edythe looked at him for a second before looking around the room, still dazed before answering.

"I feel fine, a little tired. But…what happened? Am I….?" Edythe trailed off, staring again at her skin with great intensity.

"We were hoping you would tell us." Earnest and Carine had arrived, triggered by the sound of Edythe's voice. Earnest was the one who had spoken, his amber eyes appraising Edythe as if she were an alien from another planet. Edythe looked up at them for a moment, as if her mind were working in slow motion. Suddenly, she jerked backwards. Her eyes wide, wild as her back hit the headboard of the bed. Carine made toward her, her eyes on the IV that tugged at Edythe's skin as she pulled away. Thinking the same thing as Carine, Beau reached out to Edythe, catching her arm, and though she tugged with all her strength, Beau easily kept her still. Edythe's eyes were wide, frightened and Beau inched toward her slowly.

"Edythe, it's okay," he told her. He had never seen her like this, so fragile and scared. She looked more akin to her small stature than ever before, and Beau felt the instinctual need to protect her, because she seemed to be unable to. Edythe's eyes were on Carine and Earnest behind Beau, her green irises wide with fear, like a deer caught in the headlights. Carine backed off after her first advance, her brow furrowing but her mind going a mile a minute. She recognized Edythe's reaction, the natural reaction of a human to a vampire, its natural predator. The fear was coming off Edythe in waves and both Cullens recognized it, predators as they innately were. Carine pulled her husband away from the bed, until their backs were pressed against the door. Edythe seemed to calm slightly as the distance between her and them increased but her hands were slightly trembling. As the fear lessened, her mind came back to her control.

"Carine, Earnest, I'm sorry, I…." Edythe trailed off, not knowing how to explain her behavior. But they seemed to understand. Beau sat besides her, running his hand gently over her forearm, trying to calm her tremors.

"Edythe, do you remember anything about what happened?" Carine asked. her voice was low, velvety, a tone used when soothing her patients. Edythe eyes her warily, but answered regardless, trying to convince herself that it was ridiculous for her to be afraid of Carine, her mother for all intents and purposes.

"The last thing I recall is pulling over because I had a bad headache," she mused.

"I found your car parked on the side of the road down the street from my house," Beau told her. "When I came closer, you looked passed out on the seat. I tried calling your name to get you to come to, but nothing worked, so I brought you here." Edythe took in the information without seeming to really absorb it. She looked down at her arm, where an IV needle were sticking out of her skin and clear fluid was being pumped into her veins.

"I took some of your blood while you were unconscious," Carine began. Edythe looked up at her, her expression still unnerved, but curious.

"It seems….you are human," she finished. "Your blood is completely normal, for a human. You have lost the extra chromosome of a vampire. All the components of your blood is consistent with that of a healthy human being. Somehow or another, you have turned back." The assertion, though obvious without needing verbal clarification, made the entire situation much more concrete. No one spoke, all their eyes on Edythe as she processed this. After a few moments, she spoke.

"I think…I need a minute," she said. Carine and Earnest nodded, both retreating from the room. To Edythe, it looked like they disappeared out of thin air, and she flinched. Beau didn't move, watching Edythe worriedly. Edythe gingerly moved to the edge of the bed, planting her feet on the floor. Beau moved with her, standing up besides her. In one movement, she pushed herself off the bed and onto her feet. Vertigo hit her suddenly, triggered by the quick movement combined with being unconscious for so long. She stumbled. Beau caught her before she could fall, catching her on some instinct, shocked as she was by her lack of equilibrium. She clung to him for support, unsure of what to do. Gently, he shifted her upright again, gently peeling back his hands as she maintained her posture. He kept a hand on her waist, unsure if she would fall again or not.

Abruptly, Edythe was bent double, her arm around her abdomen. Beau's hand held her, easing her gently on the bed while asking what was wrong. She didn't respond, overcome by the strange she had just felt. A moment later, Beau understood what had happened and he couldn't help a small chuckle escaping his lips. Edythe looked up at him, startled by the comical outburst while she was internally panicking.

"What was that? What's so funny?" she demanded, her abdomen still wrapped protectively around her stomach. Beau shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"That's your stomach growling. You're hungry, Edythe. That's all," he told her. She took a minute to absorb that.

"Here," he said, pushing her gently back onto the bed, "Stay here and I'll go get us dinner. I'll be back in a few minutes." She nodded hesitantly after a moment and Beau moved quickly toward the door and down toward the kitchen. He was anxious to get her fed, considering how loud her stomach had complained, but he was also still in a state of shock, but also a some warm feeling. Edythe was human now—nothing could contest that she was anything but—and she didn't seem to know what to do. It was the first time she had needed to pay attention to her body's needs outside of her thirst in nearly a century. She had no idea how to be human, which both endeared her to him, while also worried him. What if she missed something that her body was telling her? What if she got hurt? Such question brimmed in Beau's mind, but he shook them away. He would watch her, and care for her, her swore to himself.

She needed him to.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you guys!**

 **I never expected so many people to enjoy this! But I am glad of course!**

 **Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**

 **Please rate and review! I love reading your comments! :)**

 **~Melinda :)**


	3. Baby Steps

Chapter 3: Baby Steps

* * *

Beau moved toward the kitchen as if in a trance, his feet taking him to his destination while his mind travelled elsewhere. Earnest was present; the man looked wary, though not because of Beau, but because of Edythe's strange reaction. It had hurt him to see her so afraid of him and Carine, but the strong release of adrenaline clarified the response; fear, an expected reaction by a human to a pair of predators, and Edythe knew better than anyone how dangerous vampires could be. Her instincts, now reverting to their human roots, were screaming at her to bolt, that she was trapped and in danger; but she had held on, her mind rational enough to try to force herself to realize that the vampires in front of her were her parents, who would never wish her any harm. But, though Earnest and Carine understood the response, it still bothered them, and Earnest wondered what Edythe's reaction would be to her siblings once they came home.

Beau, though seeing and understanding Edythe's reaction, held a different train of thought as he methodically worked through preparing two plates of food from Earnest's labors of cooking. He worried for Edythe, who now was as human as he was, frail and vulnerable compared to how she used to be. Besides the physical changes, she seemed to need to make a mental shift from that of a vampire to a human. Her mind had even registered her hunger when her stomach had growled. How many other things would she been unable to understand? Nervousness and a twinge of fear wracked through Beau's body at the thought. No, he told himself, shaking himself free of the thought; he would make sure she would be okay, just as he would have done if she had need his help before, just as she had done for him the past few months.

Months ago, when Edythe and he had started their relationship, it was quickly challenged when, upon the day he officially met the Cullen family and attended an evening outing of vampire baseball, three nomadic vampires had come upon the scene. Unlike their vegetarian counterparts, who hunted on the blood of animals, these creatures—Lauren, Victor, and Joss—were traditional in their diets, with human like Beau their ideal meal. Joss had taken a particular liking to Beau, and when the Cullens had defended him against her, Joss was overjoyed. She was a tracker by nature, enjoying the thrill and challenge of the hunt, and moved against the Cullen clan. Beau was whisked away to Phoenix with Archie and Jessamine—not much more than strangers at the time, while Edythe and the rest of her family had set on hunting Joss, to keep her from killing Beau.

It might have worked in the long run, but Joss was clever and coaxed Beau away from his protectors, luring him with a threat to his mother, Renee. Joss cornered Beau, tricking him to come to her, and worked to slowly and painful kill him, both for her own amusement and to entice Edythe to come after her, which she would have done had Joss succeeded. The Cullens arrived to intercept and end her, but not after Joss had injure Beau to extreme lengths and inject him with her venom, beginning the painful, burning change into a vampire. Edythe had stopped it though, sucking the venom back out of his veins and nearly killing him herself int he process, considering the potency and delicious scent of his blood, privy to Edythe in particular. He survived with multiple broken bones and injuries, and he had just started feeling himself, no longer barred by a walking cast or sling or even bandages.

During his recovery, he made found a close friend in Archie, who had graciously helped Beau function while still injured, helping him shower and other daily things Beau could not do without assistance at the time. They became close, like brothers, and he found in Eleanor the older sister he always wanted, quick to jibe him and tease him but with a good heart. Her husband, Royal, on the other hand, despised Beau, for reasons Beau did not completely know or understand. He felt the animosity rolling off the blonde in waves, and swiftly learned to avoid him at all costs. Jessamine, being the newest member of the family, was polite, but kept her distance, not wanting to risk his life unnecessarily, a feat which Beau was both grateful and sorry for. A fleeting thought came to him, about Jessamine's reaction to Edythe, her house now overrun with not one, but now two humans. He felt a pang of guilt, not wanting to hurt Jessamine any more than he already was on his own.

Carine and Earnest had become like his second parents, acting more like the typical parents Beau had been told about compared to his own mother and father. Charlie had not been around Beau much for most of his life, and had set in his ways, not that Beau minded. He, like his son, was pretty self-sufficient, and Beau took no qualms about preparing their meals and cleaning the house. He had been doing those chores since he was very young, his mother Renee too much of a child at heart to come down to Earth to tend to reality. So Beau had taken the lead, pretty much since he was out of diapers. Carine and Earnest did not need him to look after them like with his own parents; on the contrary, they went out of their way to take of him whenever the opportunity presented itself, a shift that Beau was not completely sure how to take. They seemed so happy though that he often didn't argue it.

All in all, the Cullens had taken him in as part of the family, accepting him as Edythe's mate unconditionally and with open arms. He couldn't help but feel a little chagrined by who quickly they had taken to him—save Royal—and hoped deep down that maybe he might be allowed to join their family as one of them someday, a promise to seal his fate with Edythe forever. But now, that plan had become suspended in middair, made null by Edythe's reversed change. He didn't know what quite to make of it yet, caught in his old plan to leave the world behind and be with her forever, but now, a glimpse of a new future open up to him. They could graduate together, go to college, live anywhere they chose, get married and have kids, have decent jobs and continue life as any other couple. He could see it, and part of him wanted it, but he knew it wasn't just his decision anymore. And he was getting ahead of himself; none of them knew if this was permanent or how long it would last if it wasn't. He needed to focus on the present; with that, he finished placing well done steak with mashed potatoes and green beans on each of the plates and, grabbing two bottles of waters, retreated back upstairs to Edythe.

He found her in the same position as before, sitting on the edge of the bed, almost as if she were afraid to move. He set the plates down on the night table cautiously before kneeling in front of Edythe. Her eyes, still so strange to look at after he was so used to the amber and black tones, stared at something unseeing, lost in her own thoughts. Hesitantly, he reached out to lay his fingers against her cheek. She jumped, automatically recoiling and Beau jerked back, apologizing for frightening her. Once she realized it was him, she relaxed and shook her head.

"No, it was my fault. I didn't hear you come in," she said, and her voice trailed off. Beau couldn't help a small smile as his hand returned to her face.

"Humans don't have the best hearing," he reminded her. She snorted delicately, her face scrunching up, almost in distaste. She inhaled out of habit and her senses took in the smell of food. Her stomach growled once more and she turned toward the plates. She eyed the steak warily, as if it might bite her.

"Do I have to?" she asked, almost like a plea. She had spent so many years of her life repulsed by human food, she couldn't help the natural aversion to eating it once more.

"Just try it. If you don't like it, I can make you something else. But you need to eat," Beau told her, feeling yet again the instinctual protective edge in his tone. He allowed to overcome him, fretting over her though she was fine besides being hungry. Edythe nodded after a moment, still not looking away from the food. Beau sat besides her on the bed, reaching over her to take one of the plates from the table. He set it on her knee as she sat crosslegged on the comforter. She looked down at it then gave him a skeptical look. Her stomach though, let out another gurgle. The feeling was uncomfortable so Edythe moved to take the fork Beau offered her. He had already thought ahead to cut the steak into pieces for her so as to not frustrate her more. Cautiously, almost unwillingly, she stabbed a small piece with the utensil, lifting it to her eye level. She glanced at Beau again, who nodded in encouragement, before placing it in her mouth and began chewing.

Beau watched her face as she ate, watching as the uneasiness gradually turned to satisfaction. She smiled and nodded at him, obviously enjoying the taste. He couldn't help but returning the gesture, gesturing for her to continue. She didn't need to be told twice; she eat the rest of the steak without difficulty and curiously tried the mashed potatoes. They were a different consistency and flavor than the warm steak but still tasty and she finished that too. She ate the green beans as well, not as enthused but them as the other two foods, an emotion clear on her face as she ate—Beau couldn't help but chuckle, as he noticed she didn't have much of a taste for vegetables. He was surprised that she actually finished the entire plate; even more than that, she wanted more. Beau immediately complied, giving her the second plate, letting her take her pick. She finished half of the steak and all of the mashed, leaving the green beans untouched. He was shocked to see her have such a large appetite, but was thrilled to find her willing to eat, and enjoying it. After she seemed to have finished, he took the plate and handed her the water bottle. She took a couple of experimental sips as he ate the rest of what remained on the plate.

"It doesn't taste like anything, and yet it does," she commented. He nodded.

"Yup. Water has that interesting taste," he told her. She shrugged and drank some more, the salt from the steak leaving her thirsty, but not in the way she was used to. She seemed to finally noticed what he was doing and her eyes grew wide.

"Was that supposed to be yours?" she asked, sounding horrified. Beau couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"Yes, but it's fine. Earnest has extra downstairs," he assured Edythe, who nodded for a moment, still slightly upset. To cheer her up, Beau speared a couple of green beans and offered them to her.

"Do you want some more of the green beans?" he teased. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. The vegetables smelled and tasted edible, but they didn't taste as good as the steak and mashed potatoes. It reminded her vaguely of how deer used to smell compared to the bears and mountain lions; the more carnivorous, the better the taste. She guess it must be the same way for meat and vegetables.

Edythe was still feeling strange. After she had fully woken up and her disorientation had cleared somewhat, she had felt different. The first thing she had registered was her lack of thirst; the normally ever-present burning in her throat that often was flames while near Beau was completely gone, replaced with nothing but the slight dryness from being famished, something that was easily remedied by the water she drank. Not that she was fed, she felt no aches in her body, no tenseness. But the most shocking thing that had changed was the fact she could not longer read any minds. Her mind was as silent as when she had been with Beau alone; no other foreign thoughts invaded her head as they had for nearly a century. It was strange but at the same time exciting, just like the entire experience. For the first time since 1918, she felt human; and not only felt, she _was_ human. The fact was both nerve-wracking and invigorating; she had no idea what lay in store for her in the following minutes, let alone for the upcoming years but, as she looked watched and talked to Beau, the love of her life, who had already become her support through this otherworldly and miraculous experience, she couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **So I know you guys have been wanting an update for this story, so here you are! I hope this explains a lot of the inconsistencies between** **Life and Death** **and my story, as well as give a deeper insight into Beau and Edythe's minds.**

 **Enjoy! I hope to have the next chapter up as quickening as possible, as well as hopefully updating my other stories as well, so look out of those if you follow them! :)**

 **I would to hear what you guys think or if you guys have particular things you would like to see in the upcoming chapters; if you do, don't hesitate to review me a comment! You know how much I enjoy reading them! :)**

 **~Melinda :)**


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 4: Nightmare

* * *

Carine and Earnest left Edythe and Beau alone for the remainder of the night, not wanting to encroach on the progress Beau had made with the newest human of the family. Edythe felt more relaxed now that the vampires weren't in close proximity to her, but she was still slightly unnerved that they were probably still in the house, just out of sight. Her mind was struggling with an internal war, her rational side versus her new human instincts. She knew in her mind that she trusted Earnest and Carine, that they would never willingly cause her harm; but now her subconscious had a registered a new instinct to shy away from the beautiful creatures, seeing them as enticing predators of humans rather than her adoptive parents. She hoped with time it would fade, but for now she was content to lie to herself about the distance between her and them.

Beau quickly adopted a protective and supportive figure, helping Edythe through little things she had never had trouble with before or she had never had to do after being changed. He never laughed at her for asking possibly absurd questions or making mistakes, gently correcting her without fault. She knew how to shower, of course, as vampires continued to bathe regularly, but for no other reason than the warmth of the water feeling soothing on their skin. Carine had gone out earlier in the day, while the couple were secluded in Edythe's room, to get a supply of essentials for Edythe. Edythe regarded the items with curiously, knowing what they were but they were still as foreign to her as anything else remotely human. Beau easily explained how to use shampoo, conditioner, and body soap, resulting in Edythe successfully showering without his aid, though he remained outside the bathroom door in case she needed help.

Beau switched with her after she was done, taking a turn in the shower while Edythe brushed her teeth, something she had seen Beau do before and merely copied. She was now dressed in a simple pajama set, a white sleeveless shirt with baby blue pajama pants. The material they were made of were very soft and Edythe finally understood why humans chose to purchase clothing specifically for sleep. She was particularly worried about sleeping; she had never done so as a vampire, and did not know how it would go, if she was even able to at all. After she had finished her nighttime routine, she began to rummage through the shopping bag of essentials Carine had gotten her, looking at each item and inspecting it intensely. When Beau returned to her room, he found her staring at a box of tampons, surprised to find a light blush overcome her slender cheekbones. He hadn't seen her blush yet, and he found he enjoyed the look it gave her, a fullness, a light he had not seen before. She looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes showing her questions and worry. He smiled, perhaps a little indulgently.

"I wouldn't know how to use those," he told her, "You would have to have Carine or someone else show you." Edythe nodded, placing the box back into the bag, not enthused to the idea. She may be over a hundred years old, but the teenage girl in her did not like the idea of having to ask her vampire mother for help with menstrual issues. Issues, she thought to herself, that she was still not certain she would even face. She had no idea if, now that she seemed fully human, she would get everything that came with the package; so far that had been the case, but it had only been a few hours. Beau saw the worried expression on her face and came to sit by her, pulling the bag and its contents away from her view. He brushed her wet hair away from her face and she glanced up to meet his gaze.

"You'll get there when you get there. No need to worry about it now," he assured her. After a moment, she nodded, appeased for the time being. Beau snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her with him as he slid to the head of the bed. He pulled back the comforter and lifted it over the both of them. They lay on their sides, facing each other, and Edythe inched closer to run her fingers through Beau's hair. She sighed contentedly.

"Thank you," she said, "For everything. For helping me, for understanding." Beau kissed her forehead affectionately.

"Of course," he replied, "you would have done to the same for me, if I was changed. I'd probably would have been the worst vampire in existence." The reminder of their argument of his transformation, which had caused a lot of turmoil in the few months since the incident in Phoenix, was now met with different feelings. Edythe couldn't help but chuckle; the argument was null and void now. But she knew he was right; if he had been changed into a vampire, she would have helped him adjust to his new life just as he was doing for her now.

"I'm probably the worst human in existence," she countered. Beau shook his head, pulling her closer.

"You're perfect, just like you always were. You're just learning," he confessed, making her blush gently at the comment. He ran his fingers over the flush of blood in her cheeks, already loving the sensation. He grinned after a moment though. "And I don't mind that I'm actually stronger than you now." She huffed, pretending to be offended and Beau pulled her to him. Edythe could feel his body shaking with suppressed laughter; she smacked his shoulder playfully while holding back her own grin, which she pressed into his arm to avoid him seeing. Before, the strike probably would have broken every bone in Beau's arm; now, he barely felt it, and his laughter was released. He bent his head to the crook of Edythe's shoulder, kissing there tenderly.

Edythe sighed again as they both relaxed in each other's arms. She felt so calm and relaxed that her eyelids slipped shut of their own accord. Beau noticed and began running his fingers up and down her spine soothingly, trying to lull her to sleep. He himself didn't know if she could fall asleep, but he was willing to bet in that favor. Edythe felt a warm foggy cloud haze wash over her, but instead of letting it overcome her, she fought it, forcing her eyes open and her body tensing.

"Beau," she said, the feeling unfamiliar to her, a reaction that had occurred numerous times in the past few hours. Beau calmed her though, like always, his hand continuing to run along her back.

"It's okay, Edythe, just let it happen. Close your eyes, relax your body, breathe evenly, and try to just think about nothing," Beau told her, his voice gradually getting softer and more methodical as she obeyed him. She snuggled closer to him, laying her head on the same pillow as him. He watched her face, continuing his ministrations on her back, and watched as her body relaxed and her breath evened out. She was asleep, that was certain. He pulled the comforter closer around her, enveloping her in the warmth of their combined body heat. He watched her doze for a while, entranced by the changes he could see. Watching her so calm and free of the stresses that had plagued her in the past few hourse, he felt gratitude that she could get temporary relief from everything she had endured today. He also now more clearly understood why Edythe had enjoyed watching him sleep every night; it was entrancing watching Edythe, and she wasn't sleepwalking like he was prone to do every night—though part of him hoped maybe she might. He didn't know how much time had passed before he heard a quiet knock on the door. He looked up as Carine swiftly entered, closing the door quietly as to not disturb Edythe. She stood at the foot of the bed for a moment before sitting down, on Beau's side. Her golden eyes took in Edythe sleeping peacefully in Beau's arms and she smiled slightly before her eyes went to Beau.

"She seems to be coping well, all things considered," she commented, keeping her voice a mere whisper. Beau nodded.

"She's very uncertain about everything. It's been so long that she's been human that she doesn't know how to be one anymore," he replied, keeping his eyes focused on the subject of his statement.

"She will figure it out. She has you to help her," Carine said, her smile growing. Beau smiled in return, not responding.

"Thank you, Beau," Carine said suddenly. Beau looked up to meet the woman's gaze; her amber eyes were intense, emotional. "Thank you for helping her. You can give her support right now that I can't." Beau nodded in acknowledgement, before sighing.

"I'm hoping she will warm up to you. It hurts her that she can't seem to get control of herself," Beau mused, his eyes sad as he remembered Edythe trembling, cringing away from Carine and Earnest earlier. Carine nodded, her expression downcast.

"It's not a surprise, honestly," she said. "That is the natural reaction of humans to our kind. I've dealt with it a lot with my patients. But I am hoping the rational side of her will win. I'd hate for us to be the cause of her suffering." Beau voiced his agreement. Suddenly, he thought of something.

"What are you going to tell the others? You haven't called them, have you?" he asked. Carine shook her head.

"They're too far out in the mountains that they have no cell signal. I left a voicemail forewarning them that something has happened and they should return home with caution, but to not end their trip short. They'll need all the hunting they can get before they meet her like this." Beau nodded, understanding the logic. He worried for Edythe's reaction to her siblings, knowing that as long as her instincts warned her away from them, her heart would be torn, divided between her, for now, uncontrollable instincts and her desire to be with her family. He sighed, unsure of how to help her through that particular hardship. It was one thing to teach her how to eat and shower, but this feat he was clueless about how to approach; perhaps he or Edythe would find a solution before the others returned. He fought back a yawn; glancing at the clock,, he could see it was already midnight. Carine stood gracefully.

"Get some sleep, both of you. Call if you need anything," she said as she retreated to the door. He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Carine." he thanked her. She returned the gesture.

"Anytime." With that, she was gone, the light in the hallway dimming as she passed the light switch at the end of the hall. Beau slowly settled into the sheets, pulling Edythe to him, her back to his front. He slung an arm over her, the comforter between them and closed his eyes, easily falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

When Beau awoke, it was still dark outside the glass wall. He looked around, bleary eyed as he tried to discern what had awoken him. He soon registered Edythe's trembling form next to him, small whimpers escaping her mouth. Her eyes stayed shut, scrunching as her body tensed from what ever dream she was having. Sighing, Beau scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, one at her waist and the other underneath her head. Her tremors continued to wrack her body, and Beau debated on whether or not to wake her up. He held her close, hoping his proximity would be enough to get her through the nightmare.

After another minute, Edythe was still shaking in her sleep, overcome by the dream. Her body trembled more violently; she began to cry out. Beau rocked her gently, internally praying she would calm down on her own. She didn't; she suddenly screamed out in her sleep, a blood curdling sound that brought both Carine and Earnest running. They froze at the door, unsure of how to help. Beau looked up at them as they entered before turning his attention back to Edythe, who was still trapped in her own nightmare. Finally, Beau shook her firmly and called her name loudly, effectively jolting her awake. She gasped as her eyes flew open. Her eyes darted around her surroundings for a moment before she registered where she was. Immediately, her body collapsed as she was overcome with sobs so violent she was choking to get enough oxygen. Beau turned her towards him, pulling her against his chest. His arms encircled her firmly, cradling her to him. He rocked her gently, hushing and soothing her with his voice. He looked up at Carine and Earnest, silently asking them to leave. They complied instantly, allowing Beau to comfort a hysterical Edythe.

"Shhh, sweetheart, you're okay, you're fine, it was just a nightmare," he chanted to her over and over again. Minutes went by as she continued to sob into his chest, clinging to him for dear life and Beau began to wonder if he needed Carine to come in to sedate her, but gradually she calmed down, the sobs turning to hiccups and her tears slowing. Beau continued the rocking, speaking to her softly as she slowly relaxed, though she kept the fabric of Beau's shirt locked in her clenched fist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, already guessing the answer. She shook her head fiercely, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Okay, alright, you don't have to. You're alright, Edythe, it's okay," he murmured as she clung to him. Edythe took deep, steadying breaths, trying to get control of herself. But all she could see was the grotesque pictures of her dream; though she didn't remember any specifics, all she saw was death and blood, a lot of it. She remembered it was horrifying and she had awoken afraid, haunted by the ghastly images. Beau's arms around her coupled with his voice grounded her, allowing her to come back to reality.

In the eight plus decades of being a vampire, Edythe had often imagined how sleep would be like. She often longed for the temporary oblivion that evaded her as a creature of the night. But she did not consider the dreams that came along with sleep, the potential for her brain to come up with images and storylines to both entertain and frighten her. They had seemed so real; it scared her beyond all reason, which is how she awoke to Beau's attempts to rouse her. She cuddled further into his embrace, wanting to feel his presence, his warm, soft skin against hers, his steady heartbeat thudding in the ear she had pressed to his chest. These things comforted her, but they did not take away the fear. She never considered the negative side of sleep and, as she pondered it more, she never considered the negative side of being human. The unknown obstacles she might face, unprepared as she was, scared her further. What other hurdles must she brave as a newly turned human? She didn't know, but Beau's soothing tenor in her ear calmed her, assuring that, regardless, she wouldn't have to do it alone.

* * *

 **Hi again! Soooooo I have so much material pouring out of my head that I couldn't resist writing and sharing another chapter with you all! Hope you enjoy!**

 **How do you like my interpretation of Edythe/Beau? How do you think they are taking Edythe's transformation? How do you think Archie, Jessamine, Royal, and Eleanor are going to react?**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **~Melinda :)**


	5. Fear

Chapter 5: Fear

* * *

After Edythe had calmed down from the nightmare, she initially refused to go back to sleep; with Beau's encouragement, however, and his promise to stay awake until she was soundly asleep, she quickly gave in. It was well after three in the morning when she agreed and it was only a matter of minutes before she was unconscious again. Beau lay besides her, gently running his hand along the side of her torso, waiting to see if she would wake up again.

He didn't have to wait long; twenty minutes after falling asleep, Edythe was crying out once more, her body tensing repeatedly as if she were being attacked. Beau propped himself up on his elbow and wrapped his other arm around her, his fingers intertwining with hers. Edythe buried her face in the sheets, another scream ripping up her throat. Beau hushed her softly; this time, Edythe woke herself up, her eyes snapping open and her body shaking as she gasped for air. Beau held himself over her body protectively, all the while his lips near her ear, murmuring calming words to her. She shuddered, curling in on herself into Beau's embrace, her retained horror from her dream warring with her fatigue.

Eventually, the exhaustion won. Beau stayed tense over her, the time passing by agonizingly slow as he waited for her to have another round of hysteria. This time, though, Edythe's unconscious knowledge of Beau's presence, falling asleep in his arms-which were much stronger than she had ever realized-calmed her overloaded mind, and she slept through the rest of the night. Beau eventually relaxed his hold on her, but neglected his own fatigue in favor of making sure he was awake in case she woke up in such a state once more. She whimpered and tossed every once in a while, but she stayed asleep. It was the early hours of the morning that he finally fell into an uneasy slumber besides her.

When Beau awoke, the light coming through the glass wall quickly made it apparent that it was much later than he had intended to sleep in. With a low groan, he pulled himself out of bed. Edythe slept soundly in the twisted covers and he crept into the bathroom quietly so as to not wake her. He showered and went through his morning routine automatically, his mind filled with the worries for today. It was Edythe's first full day as a human; the day Archie, Eleanor, Jessamine, and Royal were due home, as well as the day Charlie expected him back at the house.

This last piece was the one that was concerning him at present; he had been through each of Edythe's episodes, at a complete loss of what to do. His presence did help her, once she was coherent enough to realize it, but the nightmares continued throughout the hours, as was obvious from her restlessness. This coming evening was dawning on him; where would Edythe sleep? He felt a surge of terror of the thought of leaving her alone to deal with the dreams; and he didn't believe she was comfortable enough with her family to allow them to help her. He sighed as he hastily dragged a comb through his wet hair; he hoped Archie would have seen this predicament and had a solution. In fact, he hoped Archie had seen everything, including how this had happened, not that Beau could complain about the result.

Edythe was still asleep when he returned; watching her rest so peacefully, especially after the turmoil last night, he couldn't help but smile. But one glance at the clock made it obvious that she needed to wake up; she would be hungry soon anyway. He carefully sat besides her sleeping form on the bed, bending down to press his lips to her temple.

"Edythe? Time to wake up, sweetheart," he said. A low moan from her made it clear she had heard him. She shifted underneath the blankets, curling further into them. He chuckled softly.

"Come on," he encouraged. She slowly turned on her side to face him. Her green eyes were brilliant but bleary from sleep. She scrunched them as she shook her head, tucking the pillow underneath her head, obviously refusing to make her way into the conscious world. Beau shook his head but grinned; he reached under the blankets and shook her gently, trying to keep her from falling back asleep. Edythe groaned in response.

"But it's warm," she whined. "Now I know why you don't want to get up in the morning," she said as she swatted his hands away. Deliberately, she turned away from him and cuddled into the blankets.

"Oh, no you don't." Suddenly, Beau's arms were underneath the sheets once more, pulling them off her gradually. She let out a cry in protest as her body was introduced to the comparatively cold room. Keeping her eyes shut, she grabbed for the end of the comforter, trying to pull it back over her body. Beau quickly snagged it from her reach and hovered over her, his lips against her forehead.

"You need to get up," he told her, trying to sound stern. She ignored him, trying to fall back into the blissful sleep. Next thing she knew, Beau had wrapped his arms securely around her waist and picked her up off the bed. She squealed, both shocked and slightly annoyed but unable to control the giggles bubbling from her mouth. He held her princess style besides the bed and she flung her arms around his neck, snuggling into his shoulder.

"This works too," she said with a giggle, shutting her eyes. Beau shook his head indulgently.

"Who would have known you would be so difficult to get out of bed?" he mused as he shifted his weight slightly. She looked up to meet his gaze, her expression teasing.

"I have hundred years of sleep to catch up on," she countered. Beau grinned back; he turned her, setting her on her feet. The moment he let go, she moved to lay back down on the bed. He pulled her back with a laugh, this time carrying her to the entrance of the bathroom before putting her down.

"Go," he ordered, pointing into the room in question. "I will make us breakfast." Edythe huffed but did as she was told, slamming the door dramatically behind her. Satisfied she would stay there, Beau made his way to the kitchen. Earnest was already there, pancakes bubbling on a pan on the stove. Beau smiled and nodded at him in thanks; Beau opened the fridge, pulling a bottle of syrup from the door as well the orange juice. He fixed the glasses of juice in comfortable silence.

"Do you think she will like these?" Earnest asked nervously as he transferred the pancakes to two plates. Beau shrugged.

"I can't know for sure until she tries them, but I'm pretty confident she will. She seems to have a very big appetite so someone so small," he mused with a grin. Earnest returned the gesture, appeased. Earnest was nervous about Edythe; he was unsure whether he should stay in the kitchen while Edythe ate, or if he should leave now. He wanted to help her, comfort her as any father would, but he didn't know if her reaction would change in the day since she last saw him. At the same time that he wanted to approach her, he didn't want to push her. He finally decided to wait, letting Edythe's initial reaction be his guide. Edythe descended the stairs gradually, nervous about facing Carine or Earnest again. Part of her shied away from them from the natural flight-or-fight instinct, but the rational part of her was just ashamed that she had acted that way. They were her parents, she told herself forcefully, they wouldn't hurt her. But as she entered the kitchen, she froze as Earnest met her gaze.

Earnest deliberately situated himself on the other side of the kitchen from where she had entered, giving her as much space as was possible. Beau and he watched Edythe carefully to see what she would do. After a long moment, Edythe stepped toward the counter, and Beau, averting her eyes from her father to the food Beau placed there. Cautiously, she stepped up to sit on the bar stool next to him, taking her utensils while studiously trying to ignore the irrational fear coursing through her body. _It was Earnest_ , _he will not hurt you_ , she repeated in her head over and over.

Beau worked to distract her from her unease, pouring a generous amount of syrup on top of the pancakes, the golden sap dripping down the sides appetizingly. Edythe tried her hand at cutting the food with a fork and knife—granted, after watching Beau do it—and successfully sectioned off a small piece. She looked to her mate, one eyebrow raised. He responded by continuing to eat, lifting a fresh piece lathered in syrup and chewing contentedly. Cautiously, Edythe copied him, chewing carefully. The warm, sweet taste glided down her throat soothingly and she hummed to herself contentedly. Beau smiled as she began to eat. Appeased that she was eating, Earnest retreated out the far door, leaving the humans to their breakfast.

Edythe relaxed further with no supernatural eyes on her. She and Beau finished eating on companionable silence and soon retreated up to Edythe's room. It was the middle of June, so there was no homework to be done, and the couple were content to lounge around and listen to music quietly on Edythe's massive stereo. Beau lay on his back, his upper body supporting with his elbows, Edythe's head on his chest. Her eyes were drooping, dozing off to the tasteful jazz number playing in the background. But she was stirred by a knock on the door. Immediately, her body locked; Beau rubbed her arm soothingly as he called to the person at the door to enter. Carine stepped hesitantly into the room, closing the door behind her. Edythe eyed speculatively, settling back into Beau as he sat, pulling her against his side. Carine offered a small smile, trying to be as unthreatening as possible. She didn't move any closer, not wanting to frighten Edythe any more. But there were things to discuss, things that could not wait.

"I would like to talk to you about arrangements for tonight. As you know, it's Sunday, Beau, and your father will be expecting you home tonight," Carine began, continuing when he nodded in affirmation. "So we need to find a plan of action on what Edythe would prefer for sleeping and living. After last night, I see you are most comfortable with him," she said, looking at Edythe now, who nodded as well, "but I doubt that Charlie will take the two of you in his house virtually unsupervised." As Carine was speaking, Edythe realized where the conversation was heading; up until that point, she had completely forgotten about Beau's need to go home. She was so dependent on him now that she had even considered him not being with her. She shuddered at the thought, and Beau pulled her closer, guessing her discomfort.

"I can come up with some excuse for tonight," Beau offered, unwilling to leave Edythe alone so soon. Carine, though, shook her head.

"That may work, for tonight. But what about tomorrow, or the night after that?" Edythe looked up to Beau; she knew it was unfair of her to expect him to lie to his father and sneak behind his back for her sake. But the idea of being along tonight, or even with her family nearby, terrified her to the point of selfishness. Beau looked down to meet her gaze; he could see the desperation and raw terror in her eyes, and he knew he wouldn't be able to leave her alone, no matter the consequences to him.

"I will figure something out with Charlie," he assured both Edythe and Carine. "There has to be a way." Beau insisted, his voice almost forceful as he racked his brain for some solution. As he thought, Edythe watched Carine carefully, her eyes guarded. Carine sensed the scrutiny and worked to look as harmless as possible. Mother and daughter appraised each other for a few minutes, Carine sensing as Edythe's nervousness gradually eased, the prolonged exposure to Carine triggering the rational side of her brain. _It's Carine, your mother_ , Edythe practically yelled at herself, admonishing.

Carine sensed the small change and shifted slightly closer. Edythe didn't cringe away but she watch every motion critically. Carine moved slowly, deliberately, gradually easing down besides the two humans on the bed. Beau was now fully watching Edythe, waiting for her reaction. Edythe warred with her instincts, forcing herself to stay motionless. Her eyes widened as Carine hesitantly reached out to touch her, but held firm. Carine's hand brushed gently across Edythe's forehead, brushing the hair from her face behind her ear. The soothing, maternal contact was familiar, more so than even when Edythe was a vampire. Edythe relaxed further, her body reacting to Carine her mother, rather than Carine the vampire. Carine sighed in relief, a small smile gracing her lips, which Edythe returned slightly. She felt a swell of pride as the progress, at being able to overcome her instincts.

The moment ended abruptly however as the humans heard loud voices from downstairs. Carine turned back toward the door before standing swiftly and exiting, keeping the gap in the for as small as possible as she slipped through. Beau and Edythe listened to the buzzing of quick vampire voices, unable to decipher the words. A moment later, there was a crash as someone pushed into the room. Edythe let out a small scream, both she and Beau jumping up in shock. In the doorway stood Royal, his critical eyes on Edythe; behind him, beau could see Carine and Archie, working to try to pull him back, but Royal didn't budge. His ocher eyes raked over Edythe's body, taking in the tanned complexion, the soft texture, heard the pumping blood in her veins, her frantic heartbeat, and her emerald green eyes. Disbelief and awe quickly replaced fury as he took in the miracle before him, the miracle he had wanted for himself.

Edythe was shaking, shaking hard, sobs ripping up her throat as the fear bubbled to the surface. The calming feeling she had felt from Carine's contact was gone, Royal's threatening posture and piercing eyes bringing back the primitive urge to run, to flee from the obvious vampire before her. She cringed away from her brother, and the rest of the family as they filed in. Carine stood closest, with Archie behind her, a hand on one of Royal's shoulder while Eleanor held Royal's other arm. Jessamine took a step into the room with Earnest behind her, tasting the emotions in the room around her. She, like the rest of them, turned her gaze immediately to Edythe. The youngest Cullen cringed away under the scrutiny, her eyes darting around the room to escape. Beau stood besides her, an arm in front of her body as if he were strong enough to stop them all should they choose to attack them. Archie took a hesitant step forward, even with Carine, who stood off to the side, giving Edythe as much space as possible.

"Edy, it's just us," Archie's tone was intending to soothe, taking a small step toward her. Edythe let out a small whimper as she pushed her body back into Beau as much as physically possible. Her heart rate was increasing beyond a safe level and her head was staring to spin, her breaths coming in gasps. Her entire frame was trembling from fear, her green eyes intent on her family. Though some part of her was acknowledging her ridiculous behavior, her natural instinct had overpowered it; it came to the simple conclusion that they were vampires and she was not. The fear came off her in waves, obvious to everyone in the room even without Jessamine's gift. But what her siblings didn't understand was why.

Beau's arms wrapped around Edythe's waist, locking her to him. She cringed into his chest, a sob directed into his chest. Beau reacted automatically to the sound of her pain; he immediately tightened his hold on Edythe, pulling her with him as he retreated to the glass pane that took up the back wall. All the vampires froze at his reaction, staring first at him then at Edythe with wide eyes.

"Don't come any closer," Beau told them. His voice was not harsh or fearful, just warning. The Cullens stayed where they were but none of them backed off.

"She's scared," Beau said matter-of-factly, his arms still around Edythe. Her face was pressed against the fabric of his T-shirt. His larger form and strong arms around her, coupled with the steady sound of his heartbeat, calmed her down from the state of hysteria. But she regarded her family warily, the danger still very present and real.

"Why, though? She knows we'd never hurt her," Eleanor said, her normal boisterous attitude frustrated and slightly sad as her sister cringed away from her voice. Beau shook his head.

"She does, but her human instincts are telling her the opposite," Carine answered for Beau. Carine had been the only one to recognize the reaction, though Earnest too knew to keep as much room between him and his daughter as possible. Both parents severely wanted their children to back down, to move away from their eldest child, who was nearly crazed with irrational fear.

"But Beau never acted this way around us," Archie countered.

"And we've already established that I'm not a typical human," Beau replied. His hands were running up and down Edythe's spine, soothing her down from her heightened state of fear.

"Neither is Edythe," Royal retorted. Beau's eyes lifted to glare at the blonde fiercely.

"In this way she is," he said. His eyes were narrowed, intense. The protective instinct was flowing through his body in generous waves and he would not allow anyone, least of all Royal, scare Edythe anymore than he already had. The vampire looked taken aback at the usually shy and meek Beau taking a stand against him and he stepped back, though his expression remained unsettled.

"I don't mean to sound cruel, but can you all leave? I need to get her to calm down, and your presence is not helping," Beau said; his voice was neither cold nor warm, but stoic and serious. They all obliged; though Archie stopped at the door, looking back to meet Edythe's gaze. Her eyes were tear-stricken but if even she could sense the sadness in her brother's expression. Archie's lips moved ever so slightly, as if to murmurs "Edy" once more before exiting. Carine was the last the leave, her eyes sad as she retreated from the room, leaving Edythe to Beau.

Edythe's legs gave out in relief, her body curling in on herself as she collapsed. Beau's hands caught her, lowering both of them to the gold carpet and pulling Edythe into his lap. She remained quiet as tears streaked down her face, Beau rocking her ever so slightly. Minutes went by in silence, until Edythe finally sighed and pulled back. Beau's fingers gently smoothed the tears from Edythe's cheeks.

"Is this what it feels like to cry?" she asked quietly. Beau nodded quietly. Edythe inhaled through her nose, noting her blocked sinuses and the light migraine on her temples from the crying. It was uncomfortable, as well as her face being sticky from the saltwater.

"Come take a long bath to relax, okay?" Beau suggested, pulling Edythe to her feet. Edythe let him bring her the bathroom before she swiveled to meet his gaze, her eyes fearful once more.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" she asked almost pleadingly. He smiled gently, pulling her close to press his lips delicately to her forehead.

"I'll be right here when you get out," he promised. She nodded, accepting that, before retreating into the bathroom. Once she settled to take a bath, Beau exited the room, heading down the hallway. He knocked lightly at Carine's office door, entering when she responded. She sat behind her desk, Archie and Earnest sitting at the chairs across from her. They all looked up to him as he moved toward. He stopped before them all, the words coming from his mouth swiftly.

"I think we need to leave."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Little bit of time between chapters but I hope this was worth it!**

 **Enjoy! If you feel like it, please leave me a review or DM me! :)**

 **~Melinda :)**


	6. Trip

Chapter 6: Trip

* * *

Beau's statement was met with silence. Archie was frowning, his eyes half-glazed over as he shifted through the future for ramifications of this proposal. Earnest looked concerned, bothered by the idea of taking Edythe away from the family for any length of time. Carine, however, was silent, her mind going miles a minute as she contemplated. Before any of them could comment, Beau continued.

"She's having a hard time, and that might not go away for a while, not until she can get a handle on this change. She's confused, embarrassed; she's unsure on how to function and live at the moment. And, at this point, I believe your constant presence is hurting her more than helping her. Under her fearful reactions, she understands that her responses are unwarranted, that you are her family. And a part of her hates herself for reacting the way she does and hurting you. But she is more at ease when she knows you are not there, because she does not want to have to deal with conflicting emotions.

"Her actions are not completely unwarranted, though," Carine said. Her hands were pressed together lightly, her elbows propped up on the desk as she listened to Beau's proposal. Beau himself nodded before continuing.

"She also doesn't want you all to see her struggle. Not that any of you could blame her for it, but she has her pride damaged when she can't do something immediately, and knowing you are listening or watching her stresses her out more. I believe she needs the distance to learn how to be human first, through simply living regular day-to-day life, before she copes with you all and her position in the supernatural world. It's too overwhelming for her. But I also believe it will do you all some good as well.

"I know it isn't easy for you all, having me around. Even when I'm not actually present, my scent still lingers in the house. You kept up with it for Edythe's sake and her happiness, but it will not make either of us happy if we are causing you discomfort and turmoil in your own home, a place Edythe has told to me where you can be yourselves, away from the human world and humans in general. I think it is best for Edythe and I to go somewhere alone for a while, to allow her to figure things out and get a good grip on her change before we go any further. I am not asking because I want her to myself, but I feel this may be the only way to help her heal for the moment."

Beau finished his explanation without interruption, wanting to display his mindset before the others argued him. Earnest was the first to speak; Archie was still only half in the present, while Carine was staring off at something unseeing, as if turning everything over in her mind.

"We did not merely tolerate you for Edythe's sake, Beau," Earnest said. "You are a part of the family as much as Edythe is. And I don't want part of our family taken away from us." Beau nodded.

"I understand, but none of us can really move forward and cope with the new changes until Edythe does, and I believe here is not the best place for her to do it. I don't want to overbear her with so many stresses and emotions at once and have her overload herself because she is feeling guilty and scared and embarrassed and so many other things simultaneously. Neither I or the rest of you believe she shouldn't feel any of those things, but she will. That's just the kind of person she is."

Carine was nodding ever so slightly, and Beau turned his attention to her. The matriarch of the family met his eyes, the light blue irises filled with nothing but concern and love for his mate. She let out a long sigh, though she did not need air.

"I agree. After Edythe's reaction to us tonight, I will believe she is not best suited at home, or in Forks, at least for the moment, when this is all so new for her. I was able to touch her, and I was glad at the progress, but as you said, she became very overwhelmed. With one step forward came multiple steps back. I can tell her rational side is still present, and she recognizes us as the family she knows and loves. But her instincts are too great right now and, combined with the struggle to adapt to a human life, it is too much to expect of her. And it is unfair to push her that way for our own desire to keep her with us."

Carine's declaration rang with authority, but also with emotion. She was the head of the family, and ultimately made the decision, but she did not do so with an iron fist; she carefully weighed all the options and chose the decision that was best, for both her eldest daughter and her future with the family. Earnest's eyes turned downcast; though he understood his wife's words and would abide by her and Beau's wishes, there was still a small part of him that ached for Edythe to stay; selfishly, he wanted to hold her and comfort her, especially after seeing her so vulnerable. But he knew it was not what Edythe wanted or needed at the moment.

Carine turned to Archie. "Will they be safe?" she asked, her voice intense. Archie pulled himself out of his visions to answer.

"Yes. I do not see them in any danger," he replied. Carine's eyes shifted to Beau.

"Where will you take her?"

"Chicago," Archie and Beau answered simultaneously. Beau cleared his throat to explain.

"It's where her human life started and ended. It's not a huge tourist attraction during the summer compared to other cities so we will not have to deal with many people. She told me she still has the house she used to live in?" Carine nodded in affirmation. "It's as good a place to go as any. Maybe her connection to the city will aid in her recovery." Carine nodded again.

"How long?" Earnest's question was slightly forced, already bothered by the impending separation. Beau met the man's gaze.

"Not very long. But long enough for her to get her bearings. Maybe a couple of weeks. We will play it by ear," he replied. Earnest nodded, slightly appeased by a relatively short span of time.

"I will book the flights for you," Carine promised as Beau stood. Beau thanked her.

"I will pack your and Edy's clothes," Archie added. "You might want to hurry; she's getting out of the bath now and will be very anxious if she finds you gone." Beau nodded and turned for the door. He caught before it closed though.

"Arch, your phone," he requested just as Archie tossed his cell phone to him lightly. He was only two feet away and Beau caught it, slipping it into his back pocket. Carine and Earnest looked at him in question.

"I have to talk to my dad," he explained before exiting.

* * *

Beau retreated to the balcony that accompanied Edythe's room, a semi-private place that would allow him to speak to Charlie without Edythe hearing clearly, but also in the same vicinity so Edythe would be able to see him once she left the bathroom. She was out of the bath but was taking her time to get ready. Beau took advantage of that to call Charlie at the station, where he would be since returning from his fishing trip that morning.

"Chief of Police," his father's brusk voice answered the line, hard and formal.

"Hey, Dad, it's me."

"Beau? What's wrong? Are you okay?" His father knew Beau never called him at work unless it was serious.

" _I'm_ fine," he said, a light stress on the first word.

"Then what's wrong?" Charlie asked again. Beau sighed heavily, not entirely sure how to explain this to him. He leaned against the railing, combing his hand through his thick hair self-consciously, despite the fact that Charlie couldn't see it.

"It's Edythe," he finally started. Charlie immediately jumped to conclusions, his voice turning accusatory.

"Did she dump you? I told you she was a good-for-nothing—"

"No, Dad," Beau interrupted before he could get too far. "She didn't. Quite the opposite, in fact." Charlie could hear the tremor in his son's voice, the fear for Edythe coloring his words, and immediately softened.

"Is she alright?" he asked, taking a gentler but still unsure tone.

"No, she's not," Beau answered then pushed to explain.

"You know that Edythe is adopted, right?" he asked, to which Charlie affirmed.

"Carine adopted her when she was very young, didn't she?"

"Yes. She and her biological parents had contracted a very deadly disease and her parents never recovered. I don't remember the name of it, but Carine told me it was a very horrible way to die, and Edythe almost did. Carine nursed her back to health and grew to love her. Edythe rarely talks about it." He recited the details to the story that Edythe had told him months ago to cover her adoption story. Charlie sucked in a deep breath, taken by the sadness of the story.

"Well, since Friday night, she's been struggling with coming to terms with that time in her life; since she was so young, she never really grasped the gravity of everything that happened and did not remember much. Though her memories are limited, the ones she does remember are, for lack of a better word, traumatizing. She didn't go on the camping trip she was so distraught, locking herself in her room and burying everything inside. She's having a hard time and she can't seem to get through it. It's gotten so bad that she won't let Carine or anyone other than me touch her."

"Why only you?" Charlie interrupted, suspicion affecting his tone.

"Edythe is the youngest; the rest of the others had already been with Carine and Earnest by the time Edythe had come along. All of them, Carine in particular, remind her of everything that happened. Dad, she can't stand to be even in the same room with them. She has panic attacks. She's been sick, having nightmares all weekend."

"So you've been with her all this time, rather than Archie like you told me?" Charlie's words were disapproving, but not as mad as Beau expected, probably cut by the sad situation.

"I had to, Dad. I can't just sit there while I know she's hurting. If she needed me, then I needed to be there for her," Beau replied. Charlie took pause at the statement; the tenor and forcefulness of his son's voice making him feel taken aback. He had never seen Beau this connected to anything or anyone before. Beau had never taken an interest in girls that Charlie knew of before he came to Forks. He kept to himself, rarely interacting with anyone, let alone enough to start dating anyone. But Edythe was different, as was the entire Cullen family. Beau had taken to all of them easily, and they had done the same for him, Carine and Earnest treating him like a third son, while their children loved his company and thought of him as another brother. Beau was very close to Edythe, maybe even loved her, Charlie thought.

Though he would have scoffed at a couple of teenagers being in love to any real degree, looking back on their last few months, he could see it, he admitted to himself begrudgingly. Edythe never left his side when Beau was in the hospital in Phoenix, never left him as he was recovering and in a cast and needed constant assistance. The way she looked at Beau, and the way Beau looked at her! Charlie would lying to himself if he didn't at least bring up the possibility. Beau's protective edge in his voice as he spoke now only reinvigorated that option.

"Why are you telling me this?" Charlie asked, wary.

"Carine and Earnest believe it is best for Edythe to take some time and get distance between her and them, let her have time to heal. Carine knows better than anyone how damaging mental episodes and traumatizing events in your childhood can affect you for the rest of your life. And she doesn't want that to happen to Edythe. She and Earnest have asked me to go with her."

Charlie didn't answer for a long moment. When he did, his voice was skeptical and incredulous.

"Let me get this straight: Edythe's parents asked you to take their daughter away for an extended period of time, alone, so that she can cope with whatever she's dealing with, and you'll both return when she's better?"

"Yes," Beau said, exasperated. "Dad, this is not some idiotic teenage summer vacation where Edythe and I are going to lounge on the beach and have a romantic getaway. Edythe is in pain," Beau's voice cracked on the word "She is hurting, and if this is what she needs, and I can help her, I will do it. She, not to mention Archie and the rest of the Cullens, have helped me a lot the past few months. I can at least do this much; for everything that's happened, she's stuck with me through since we met, she never left me, and I'm not going to do the same to her. Carine and Earnest asked me themselves. They obviously trust me alone with Edythe; why don't you?"

Charlie was taken aback, put off by the strange fierceness in Beau's voice. Beau was a quiet, reserved, and somewhat shy person; he never let his true feelings show, a trait he had inherited from Charlie. But now Beau was not acting like that at all. Charlie attributed it to Edythe; she must be in a bad state to cause this reaction in Beau, and he must care for her very deeply to be this affected by it. Charlie mused for a second, wondering what exactly it had been like for his son the past weekend.

Originally, Charlie could only envision Beau and Edythe lounging around laughing about sneaking behind the Chief's back, as well as other activities that he did not want to imagine his son and his girlfriend doing. But, from the desperation and tremor in Beau's tone, it was obviously far from the truth. How badly had Edythe reacted? Was it so bad that she had had no choice but retreat to Beau, to cling to him for support when no one else in her family could be in that position? Charlie's heart tightened at the thought. His views of Edythe had been slightly warped after the events in Phoenix, and he couldn't help but believe that the beautiful, polite, and reserved teenage girl was at least partially responsible for the injuries Beau incurred in Arizona. As a result, he had been less cordial with her, though not enough to insult her, but enough that it angered Beau. But, despite his views, he couldn't help but hurt slightly for the young girl that loved his son so much, how she was hurting as badly as was being described to him. He did not dislike Edythe nearly enough to find joy in her pain, especially since her pain seemed to be Beau's as well.

Charlie sighed. Though he wasn't fond of the idea of his nearly adult son taking his girlfriend away to 'cope' unsupervised, he admitted that Beau did have a fair point. Carine and Earnest seemed to trust Beau enough to allow him to take their youngest daughter from them and help her through this hardship. Charlie trusted his son, and not that he expected Edythe to do anything outlandish, especially given the state she was in, but the entire idea of two teenagers alone on their own rubbed him the wrong way.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Beau. I do; and I understand where you're coming from, and I know you care deeply for Edythe. Is Carine or Earnest there? I would feel better if I talked to them as well," Charlie asked. Beau's eyebrows raised; he expected a harder fight than that from his father, but was more than willing to acquiesce. He moved toward the door to the hallway but Carine beat him to it, opening the door a fraction and taking the phone and shutting the door quickly, just as Edythe exited the bathroom. She was donned in a pair of jeans and a deep magenta blouse, the scoop neck showing off her collarbones attractively. She was immediately cautious and nervous as she saw Beau slip the phone through the door of the bedroom, and felt her panic began to increase. Beau saw the uneasiness on her face and went to her, pulling her to the bed. He sat besides her, holding her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over her soft skin soothingly.

"What's going on?" Edythe asked, cautious. Beau smiled slightly.

"We're going on a getaway," he told her. Her green eyes scrunched in confusion, and Beau explained everything. After he finished, he waited for her reaction. She didn't do anything for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his shoulder in a firm hug.

"You really did all that for me," she murmured, half incredulous. He chuckled softly as he ran his hand through her hair, holding her to him in response.

"Of course," he replied. A few minutes later, the door opened a crack and Carine took a half step into the room. Both teenagers swiveled to her, Beau's eyes questioning and Edythe's wary. Carine smiled and nodded. Beau sighed in relief, glad he had been able to convince Charlie. Edythe relaxed as well, settling back against her mate.

A few hours later, they were ready to leave. They would drive Edythe's Volvo to Seattle to be kept in the along term garage while they were gone and had a flight from Seattle to Chicago. Archie had quickly and seamlessly packed a couple of weeks worth of clothing for both his sister and Beau. Edythe was nervous to leave her family behind but also selfishly excited to be free of the supernatural eyes and ears watching her every move. Her demeanor relaxed some that she realized that Beau and her family were doing this for her. But that didn't stop her from feeling anxious as they made their goodbyes. Her siblings stayed at the far end of the room as Beau said goodbye. As he made to do the same for Carine and Earnest, Carine pulled him into a tight hug

"Thank you fro doing this, Beau. For both her and us," she murmured in his ear. Beau hugged her back firmly, unworried about hurting her stone form. When she let him go, Carine delicately placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Keep my daughter safe," she said. Beau nodded his promise to her before taking Earnest's hand.

"Take care of her," Earnest pleaded. He met the man's gaze, filled with nothing but love and concern for his eldest daughter and youngest son. No words needed to be exchanged; Earnest knew Beau would care for Edythe as well as he could. Beau turned to Edythe, who stood awkwardly by the door, unable to get closer to her family to wish them farewell. But, she lifted her gaze to them, sensing their eyes on her. She forced a smile, an expression both affectionate and sad.

"I love you," she murmured softly, though she knew they would hear her. They all smiled gently in general, nodding in affirmation. Then, Beau lifted the suitcase that lay by the door and held the door for Edythe. As she walked out ahead of him and got settled in the passenger seat of the Volvo, Beau looked back toward the Cullens. They all remained in the same places as before; Beau waved goodbye to the group before letting the door click closed behind him.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a while; I just wanted to make sure everyone who was following the story got to read the last couple of chapters before I posted again!**

 **I'm starting my third year of college tomorrow, so I don't know how often I will be able to update, but I hope not too infrequently, if for no other reason than that I never a stress reliever :)**

 **Please review with your thoughts and comments; I would love to hear what you think, as well as any specific scenes (whether ExB fluff, drama, etc.) you may prefer me to write in future chapters! Just DM me or leave a review and I will see it!**

 **~Melinda :)**


	7. As Never Before

Chapter 7: As Never Before

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I know, I usually don't chat at you until the end but it was necessary.**

 **Fair warning: this chapter gets R-rated; for those of you who would rather bypass the…. "lemony" section, there will be a marker.**

* * *

Chicago was peaceful, despite it being in the middle of the summer. Unlike the coastal destination spots, the city was not as jam-packed with tourists, college kids, or large families. This was why Beau chose it, along with the ties to Edythe's human life. Instead of staying at a lavish hotel that overlooked Lake Michigan, the couple instead headed toward the heart of Chicago, eventually arriving at a large brownstone mansion off Dearborn Parkway, the house that Edythe lived in during her human years.

Edythe herself found it odd to have returned to her hometown; although her life had both started and ended in the city, her dim human memories left her only with a vague attachment. Returning to her birth parents' house, after so many years of merely producing paperwork of her inheriting it every few decades, was a strange experience to say the least. She never believed she would cross the threshold of the foyer as a human again. But as Beau carried in their heaviest suitcases, she wandered through the first floor, her fingertips brushing along the edge of the ornate fireplace, the crown molding that lined the arches between the kitchen and dining room, around the balusters of the staircase leading up to the second and third floors. Beau watched her after everything had been brought in, his light irises taking in her quiet probing of the place she once called home.

She turned then to meet his gaze; he offered her a tender smile and she returned it, moving to his side and snaking her arm around his back. He reciprocated, squeezing her gently and laying his cheek against the top of her head. Edythe took a deep breath as she surveyed the house; it wasn't home, but it was a start.

They spent a week in Chicago, splitting their time evenly between tourism and just enjoying each other, without anyone else around. Even before Edythe's transformation, they had never really had alone time together; Charlie either hovered in the next room over, or they were surrounded by six pairs of highly sensitive ears, eyes, and minds. Combined with Archie's premonitions and Edythe's mind-reading, they had never been truly alone. Now they were free to spend their time as they wished and bathe in each other's presence. In equal amounts, they went to Wrigley Field—which Edythe vaguely remembered being built—and watched a Cubs game and then relaxed and had lunch in one of the cabanas at North Avenue Beach. They took a tour boat along the Michigan, hearing stories about Chicago while taking in its luscious skyline, ate on the patio of Piccolo Sogno; they walked along the 606, then cooled off in the water at Crown Fountain in Millennium Park. They dined at the GreenRiver Chicago and visited the Adler Planetarium & Astronomy Museum on Museum Campus.

Throughout the week, Edythe and Beau adjusted to their new routine. Edythe learned more about being human, rather than merely acting it. She was confident in everyday tasks, able to bathe and brush her teeth and eat. She learned what foods she liked and didn't like, as well as learning to recognize her body's signals to eat, drink, or sleep. Beau, too, learned more about Edythe as a human rather than Edythe as a vampire. Her dining preferences clued him into what she would like and he recommended similar dishes he thought she might enjoy. He backed off a little, giving her her independence to do the things she knew how to do on her own, as if she never needed help. This granted Edythe much more freedom and confidence, and she found herself immersed in this new life.

The two became exceedingly confident and comfortable with one another, not having a care in the world. After a long day of sightseeing or touring or shopping or any in-between, in the evenings, after Edythe's belly was so full of the gourmet food that she felt she would explode, she and Beau curled up in their bedroom—which was the old master suite—away from everything and everyone. Some nights they spoke, about stories or explaining their feelings—now that Edythe couldn't read anyone's minds anymore, she longed to hear Beau's inner monologues even more, and he obliged, given she gave him the same—while other night they held each other in companionable silence, a mindless TV show playing in the background or half-heartedly reading a novel until both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was paradise; Edythe could not believe such happiness could exist, to be human again, to live and be with Beau as she always wished she could. Her reversal of transformation had been a shock to everyone involved, most of all herself, and it had been difficult at first to coop. And though she was no closer to determining what had caused the mystery change, she couldn't bring herself to care. She was much too happy. Beau shared her joy; he could hold and hug and kiss her no without hurting her, without worrying about pushing the boundaries too far. She no longer had to leave every week or so to feed, leaving him alone for a few nights that seemed to be the longest of his life. She could be with him all the time, all day, for an inconceivable amount of time.

That was the prospect that both of them saw, and yearned for, and rejoiced for as they realized the full brunt of its possibility: the future. Though before they fought severely about the subject of Beau's change, Beau felt no qualms about it now. He was with Edythe now and would be with her for her entire life, no matter it be eternity or not. Because before, the part that pained him was for him to grow old and die and for Edythe to continue on living; he knew if it were the reverse he wouldn't be able to go back to a world that Edythe did not exist in. And so his choice, to him, was very obvious.

But now, that had all changed. For both of them.

Edythe sighed happily. She lay in a thin grey pajama set in the crook of Beau's arm, her cheek against his shoulder as he held a book in his other hand, supporting her unconsciously as she dozed. It was close to midnight, and though normally Edythe would have passed out by now, she found herself wide awake, thinking over the incredulity and miraculous events of the past week, as well as the prospect of more to come. Edythe looked forward to the "more" part: what could be in store for the two of them when they returned? Edythe giggled at the prospect of going back to school to finish out her last senior year of high school. She briefly worried about whether her memory that helped through school so many times before would falter no she no longer had perfect recall, but pushed it back. If worse came to worse, she could have her siblings and parents tutor her.

Thinking of them caused a small pang of longing in her heart; she missed them terribly. She wished she'd had the nerve to hug them all properly before departing, knowing her actions had offended and hurt them. Of course, Beau assured her they understood she could not help it, but she felt upset nonetheless. Since settling into the human side of things, she felt more confident in going home to face her family; though before just the thought of letting them near her would have frightened her, she longed to have Earnest hug her, for Carine to brush the hair from her face. She vowed to turn things around once she returned home. With that in mind, she snuggled deeper into Beau and his arm tightened around her unthinkingly. She shifted, moving to look up at his face. He met her gaze and smiled, leaning down to press his lips to hers chastely. She returned it with vigor, remembering how a few months ago such an act would have killed Beau. Now, she wanted more. She deepened the kiss, reaching out blindly to pull the book from Beau's hand. He placed it on the bedside table and his arms wrapped around her tightly, shifting them so he lay on his back with her on top of him.

They had advanced their physical relationship since coming to Chicago, Edythe's lust for Beau's blood completely gone, but replaced with a different lust all its own. Beau found himself holding her check rather than the other way around, and finding he needed to now be careful, as her new human body was much more fragile compared to before her transformation.

Now though, he let her have her fun, knowing she would stop when she was satisfied. His eyes were glassy-eyed, dazed as Edythe kissed him, moving her lips from his mouth to his earlobe and down his neck, crossing the point of his collarbone to the center of his chest, where his T-shirt blocked her progress. However, instead of moving back up as they normally would—the point above their chest being the invisible line they did not cross—Edythe continued lower, pushing the hem of his shirt up to reveal the bare skin at his stomach. He looked down at her curiously, though still half out of it, as she continued her trail of kisses down the center line of his torso, pausing just above his belt line.

He expected her to stop there, gathering that she must have wanted to push the boundary a little further, but he was shocked when she made to unbuckle his belt. His hands caught hers before he wrapped done arm around her waist to hoist her back up to his face. She could see the question and confusion in his eyes, but also the desire. She pressed her mouth to his once more, her own lust now apparent. They fell into step, Edythe pulling him on top of her so she could run her hands down his abdominal muscles while he kissed the skin on her neck. He held his weight on his hands as his mouth ran over her velvety skin, pausing to suck at the hollow of her neck, making her.

* * *

 **Right about now is when you should be skipping over this if you're not comfortable…**

* * *

Their breathing was labored, their bodies twisted over each other as their tongues fought for dominance over each other. Edythe's fingers went to Beau's jeans, beginning to unbutton them herself. Beau froze for a moment and he stared down at her, surprise and lust once again conflicting in his eyes. Though his body instinctually urged him forward, his concern for the girl underneath him overrode his desires.

"Edythe…," he began, pulling them both up into a sitting position, her in his lap.

"Are you sure about this?" he tried again. Edythe smiled, relaxing against him as he gently held her still. He was trying hard not to let her advances get to him, and the love she felt for him surged around her even more. Beau was inherently and unwaveringly good and compassionate; even as he had her practically climbing all over him, he did not allow his own desires come before her. She reached out and lay the palm of her hand against his cheek.

"Yes, I am sure," she assured him. He didn't looked convinced, believing her advances the result of instinctual lust borne from the human hormones she had not completely battled.

"I love you," she continued, "despite everything's that happened, despite all the chaotic emotions I've felt, I know this to be the one thing about me that hasn't changed, and it may even be truer now than before. I love you, Beau, and I want to love all of you. I want us to be in love as we never could before. Those boundaries are gone; there is no danger, only anticipation. And I don't want to wait; such social constructs mean nothing. My love for you and yours for mine is so much stronger, so much better than that. And I want to love you; I want to be your one and only. I want it all."

With that, Edythe pressed her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him down with her as her hands traveled across his broad chest. Beau gave in, kissing her passionately as his own fingers wandered across her body, down her stomach, cupping her thigh to wrap it around his waist. Her breathing hitched and she pulled at the band of his pants once more. Beau helped her, removing one of his hands from her skin to pull his jeans and boxers off as Edythe pulled the thin T-shirt over his head. He knelt naked over her and her eyes raked over his form. Though he was tall and no where near the stature of a bodybuilder, his chest and torso were tightly muscled, his biceps coiled as he held himself over her. Of her own accord, she ran her hands over his flaming skin, taking him in.

Likewise, Beau was kissing her neck, the hollow behind her ear, traveling down across her collarbone until reaching the swell above her breasts. His eyes went to hers in askance and she arched her back up from the bed, allowing him access. Gently, he undid the clasp of her bra and it fell away, Edythe pulling the straps off her shoulders and tossing it to the foot of the bed. The creamy flush of her skin made her radiant and Beau could only stare in awe. Edythe smiled demurely, lifting her head to press his mouth to hers once more. He responded in kind, his hands wandering farther down. Their hips grinded against each other unconsciously, both eager for each other and Beau fed off that feeling. Edythe lifted her hips up, pulling her panties down to her ankles before sliding them off completely. Beau understood her desire for him to derobe, as he felt the same, looking at her body in a way no man ever had before. He grazed along her flat stomach, her breasts, her thighs. Her body was so soft and felt so fragile, but as Edythe's eagerness overpowered her and she locked him to her, he could feel how solid she was. The two continued their passion, hands wandering over each other's bodies while their lips stayed put. The heat of the moment continued to swell and Beau knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself much longer.

"Are you sure?" he whispered again. Edythe sighed, slightly exasperated, and leaned upward, silencing him with a kiss on the mouth. As she pulled away and continued her ministrations, Beau found it in himself to speak once more.

"I just don't want you to wake up tomorrow morning with regrets."

Edythe looked up at him as he hovered over her. His eyes, though still the warm blue they always were, were filled with just as much desire as she felt. She saw how much control he was exhibiting to hold himself back, to not just let his body do what it wanted, like she was. Despite the near century of practice of holding back her bloodlust and the months of careful bridled control over her desire of his blood and body, as a human she was incapable of surmounting the latter now that she no longer felt the former. She knew she wanted him, and that the time she became his did not need to wait until a wedding ring was on her finger. She pressed another delicate kiss to his lips.

"I could never regret you," she answered before silencing him with another deep kiss. He responded to her in kind, spurred on by her words and actions, allowing himself to lose control. The feel of her skin against every inch of his was like fire, tingling down his body in a very pleasant way. One of his hands went to her left breast while the other traced along her hip. The electricity sparked wildly between them, begging to be indulged. Unconsciously, Edythe's legs parted, Beau's hips nestling between them. The heat was building and Edythe moaned Beau's name; her request was clear to him. His fingers moved from her breast downwards to the softest flesh he had ever felt. Her folds were velvet and delicate and dripping wet. Regardless, he began to stroke her, gently at first but growing firmer as he got more sure of himself, driven by Edythe's sounds of pleasure.

Edythe was trembling, her body curling and twisting under him as she was overcome with the feeling Beau's fingers brought on her. His thumb found her clit and the emphatic whimpers bursting from her lips clued him into what to do. Her nails digging into Beau's bicep and her breathing labored, she sucked on his bottom lip, earning a few guttural groans from Beau himself. It did not take long for his fingers to be drenched; he then pulled away. Edythe calmed slightly as he stopped his ravishing on her body, noticing the glint of determination in his eyes. He shifted his weight to his right hand, holding himself over her so she felt none of his weight, and lined himself up with her entrance, his eyes never leaving hers.

Edythe's body stilled, one hand holding onto Beau's forearm and the other gripping the sheets on the bed tightly as she braced herself. He then slipped an arm underneath her back, holding her tenderly, and she took a deep breath. Carefully, he pressed inside her with a single, smooth stroke, filling her up to her barrier. She tightened around him instantly and he couldn't help the guttural moan that escaped his mouth as her internal muscles gripped him tightly. Edythe's face was twisted with discomfort at the sudden sharp pain, a small sound escaping her clenched lips and her brow furrowing. Beau transferred his weight to his forearm with one hand as he brushed the hair from her face with the other, caressing her cheek soothingly as she adjusted to the feeling.

"Breathe," he murmured, "Just breathe." He kept himself still, despite his primal desire to push on; the coherent part of his brain saw Edythe's discomfort and brought it to the forefront, refusing to allow him to hurt her anymore than he already had. His heart ached at having to cause her this pain, and he pressed his forehead to the top of her head, kissing her hair tenderly, keeping his caresses light and gentle. He didn't want her to feel afraid or unsafe, and slowing the motions, easing her into it, had worked up until this point. Edythe recognized his gentleness and was grateful for it, and she forced a deep, steadying breath. Beau's lips pressed delicately against her forehead as she took deliberate breaths, her body eventually relaxing as the pain ebbed. She inadvertently spread her legs more, opening her hips to him. Gradually, Beau pressed further and he couldn't help a loud groan as her insides gripped him firmly, cradling him inside her so completely that he was breathing heavily.

His movement inside her caused a rush of pleasure for Edythe; though the feeling was foreign, it felt right, a buried instinctual desire that was finally being met. Beau felt the same feelings, the ecstasy of being completely one with her, to be together in a way that they never had before, and probably never could have been had they never been the same species. None of those barriers impeded them now, and he responded to the freedom. He began to move, rocking his hips back and forth as he began to pump inside of her, starting off slowly.

Beau inhaled sharply, taking aback by the feeling that came with the movement, the pleasure from being inside her. Edythe groaned, partially frustrated at the pace, partially from the warm feeling it still caused her. She hoisted herself up and pulled Beau's face down to hers, pressing her tongue against his lips until he granted her entrance. Her body began to move with him, making it clear that she wanted more. Edythe moved against him, rocking her hips forward experimentally; he groaned as her walls moved with her, opening her up in a new way that gripped him tightly as he slide in and out of her folds. He increased his pace, finally letting go of all control as his love trembled and writhed underneath him in pleasure.

Beau thrusted into her over and over again, his strokes strong and firm but not painful for Edythe. She was gasping for air and she pulled his mouth down to hers, slipping her tongue into his mouth, urgent and passionate. Her name became a groan on his lips as he filled her again and again without a break. She moved her arms from his chest to under his arms and her legs wrapping around his waist, holding herself closer to him as she panted. He curled his body over her as he plunged into her wet folds as fast as he was able, holding her to him with one hand as his other was planted on the bed, keeping them upright.

"Beau," his name came out as a moan on her lips.

"Edythe, I'm…" he couldn't finish his thought as the building sensation began to overwhelm him. Still, she understood. He couldn't stop himself, a primal instinct overcoming him as he rammed into her; she took it, and they both climaxed at the same time, Edythe milking him until he could give her no more. When they were done, Beau exhaled loudly, all but collapsing on top of her, his hands on either side of her head as he panted for air. Edythe's hands slid over his body as they both came down from their high, one hand at his stomach while other curved to fit his cheek, locking eyes with the man she adored, her own green eyes shining.

"I'm…sorry…" he managed to gasp out, but she shook her head.

"It's okay…it's okay," she crooned to him quietly, pressing his face to the space between her shoulder and neck. His seed was dripping from her folds, him still engulfed in her wetness. After another long moment, Beau sighed, making to pull away. His eyes caught something in his peripheral and he glanced down, his eyes widening as he took in the deep red of the sheets underneath his and Edythe's bodies. Edythe noticed his reaction and half sat up, her eyes locking on the blood-stained bedsheets. Rather than feeling embarrassment or pain as she predicted she would feel, a strange ringing sound filled her head, and her vision began to blur.

"Edythe," Beau called out in concern, distracted from the blood as her skin turned a pale green color, as if she were about to throw up. Instead though, her body sagged, Beau cradling her head before she fainted against the blankets around them. Gently, he disengaged himself, sprinting to the bathroom and dampening a wash cloth. He returned to the main room and lay the cloth over Edythe's clammy forehead. A moment or so later, Edythe's eyes flickered open and she reach out to press the heel of her hand to her forehead, groaning.

"What was that?" she wondered, sitting up besides Beau. When she moved, she felt the stickiness on her thighs and looked down. She gagged, her body revolting against the sight. However, Beau, anticipating the reaction, turned her head away, instructing her to breathe through her mouth instead of her nose to ward off the smell. She obeyed, covering her nose with her hand. Gingerly, she stood, Beau besides her to make sure she was steady. She wobbled slightly but moved swiftly toward the bathroom, her other hand pulling him with her. Edythe jumped into the shower, intent on washing the blood off of her immediately while still reeling over what had happened. She had fainted; she knew that the moment before she had blacked out; and from the blood, of all things. Despite the century of being a vampire, she was now squeamish around blood. She shook her head absently as she showered.

Beau retrieved two towels from the shelf above the toilet as Edythe bathed. When she shut off the water and stepped out, he handed her one, which she took gratefully and began to dry herself off. She was toweling out her hair in the large mirror over the sink before she noticed Beau's eyes on her body. She couldn't help but smile; though they never had gone farther than kissing in their relationship, the night had changed that drastically, and they were no longer bothered by the sense of privacy. Again, it felt right, in a very odd but satisfying way. She held no qualms about Beau seeing her in the nude, and vice versa.

Now, his blue eyes raked over her, and he stood up, approaching her from behind. His hands lay on her hips and he ducked his head to kiss her collarbone chastely. Edythe made a humming noise in the back of her throat, dropping her head back to his chest to allow him to explore. His lips moved slowly, enticingly down her neck and then back up to the corner of her jaw, stopping to nip at her ear. She inhaled sharply at the contact, and felt her heat begin to burn anew. She turned toward him, undeniable lust in her eyes. Beau bent down, his hands gripping her underneath her supple thighs, lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands tangling in his hair. He carried her back to the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed—after pulling the stained sheets off—and began his exploring of her body with his lips once more. She lay before him, enjoying the sensation as he moved across her collarbone, down to trace circles over her breasts, to draw a line down the flat expanse of her stomach. He ravished every inch of her skin and she hummed again in contentment.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he worked, and Edythe looked at him.

"Even now?" she couldn't help asking. In the week plus since her change, it was something that had always been at the back of her mind, whether Beau thought of her any differently now that she did not have her inhuman beauty. Beau continued his ministrations on her skin without a break as he answered.

"Vampire or human, you have always been the most beautiful thing in my world," he assured her, and a light warm feeling settled in her belly, like butterflies. She sighed and relaxed against the pillows, her hands combing through Beau's hair and her eyes closing as she enjoyed the caresses on her skin. His trails of kisses moved lower and lower, and Edythe felt her internal muscles clench in anticipation and want. Beau moved down to lay between her legs, her breath hot on her most sensitive area; he could see the coil of her muscles as she waited for his actions, but he wanted to take his time, to worship every part of her as the goddess she was. His lips ran down the sides of her inner thighs, teasing her lightly. He took her in completely now, her swollen lips dark pink and engorged with blood.

Edythe was calm under his gaze, resting against the blankets as she basked in his loving hands and kisses. She suddenly gasped, her body locking in surprise before a whimper escaped her clenched teeth. Her hands moved to Beau's hands, which wrapped underneath her thighs, keeping them open as he kissed her intimately. Instead of pulling away, his fingers dovetailed through hers reassuringly. After a moment, her tense hands moved from his hands to his head, tugging lightly on his hair and her hip angle opening to allow him more room. Beau's tongue lapped generously over her core, pressing into her and circling her outer lips, rewarding him with her energetic cries of pleasure.

Recalling the first time, the tip of his tongue pressed against her clit, making circular ministrations against the most sensitive organ of her body, causing Edythe's hips to buck sharply in response. He held her still gently, but continued his work. Edythe's hands pressed into his scalp now, urging him on. He moved slightly as he readjusted himself, stopping his attack on her wetness for a moment and Edythe cried out, upset. A second later though, as Beau's fingers slid into her heat while he continued his damage on her clit, she forgot about it, her hips grinding against him perfectly in time with his movements, increasing speed in line with Beau's pace before she was overcome, her climax sending shivers throughout her body. Beau lapped at her entrance for a few moments as she rode it out before pulling himself up to cradle her in his arms, holding her as she came down from her peak. Her head dropped to his shoulder, her own breathing heavy despite her lack of actual work.

The couple lay like that in silence for a few moments, Beau waiting patiently for Edythe's breathing to even out; even in the feelings of the moment, he did not want to push her too far. But she was not done; her breathing still ragged, she reached out to grip his length, which pressed against her stomach, firmly swollen with desire. Her fingers ran down his shaft and it was his turn to gasp. She fondled him for a moment before hitching her leg over his hip. In doing so, her hips were opened and her legs were spread for him once more. With one hand, Edythe guided him to her center and both moaned in relief and satisfaction as they were joined once more. Beau's left arm slung over her back to pull her close while his right stayed underneath her, supporting her head. They moved in unison, their lovemaking not out of lust but merely out of desire to be connected. Their eyes stayed glued to each other's faces and they murmured sweet "I love you"'s and other musings, just enjoying each other's company as the nighT wore on.

* * *

 **It's safe now. I would give you a TL;DR, but I figure you should know what happened. ;)**

* * *

Edythe relaxed against the familiar grey seat of the Volvo, driving one handed while the other held Beau's tightly, resting on the center console. Driving had been a feat to overcome, to say the least. First, it was bickering with Beau on who to drive, only to find that her lack of supernatural reflexes and senses left her feeling very vulnerable behind the wheel. As such, Beau drove for a majority of their time in Chicago. Finally though, she got the nerve to try again and found, after a little while of getting used to the notion, of needing to concentrate on the road and pay attention to her surroundings, she was just as capable as driving as Beau. He allowed her to drive back from Sea-Tac without much ado, knowing she would be grazing the speed limit in her hurry to get home. She longed to see her parents and her brothers and sisters, to embrace, to apologize, to right what she had done wrong. She just hoped they would forgive her, with time.

The turn off for the driveway would have been difficult for her to find now if it wasn't so familiar and her excitement an anticipation grew, making her practically bouncing in her seat. Beau chuckled lightly, amused at her antics, but also glad to see her so happy to be reunited with the family that she cringed away from a mere two weeks ago. As they pulled out onto the lawn, Edythe could tell something was off. Beau saw her smile drop, her eyebrows threading together as she frowned. She pulled up in front of the porch rather than pulling around to the garage. They got out, looking up at the house, whose normally blinding lights were all extinguished.

Confused, Beau took Edythe's hand as they climbed the steps to the front door, wanting to give her an extra support in case she needed it. Edythe seemed to be preoccupied though; she gazed at the windows and the door and the lawn around it. Lifting a hand, she went to open the door. The door didn't budge; it was locked. Edythe peered through the glass, taking in the first floor. All the walls were bare, the furniture covered in white tarps. Panic and dread began to rise in her chest; she fumbled for her key, barely able to fit it in the lock to open the door. Once it gave, she burst in, taking in the rest of the living room, everything valuable covered or removed. She moved toward the stairs, sprinting up to the second floor with Beau hot on her heels.

She moved from room to room, the despair filling up her chest with each passing; Royal and Eleanor's room, Carine's office, Archie's room, every door they passed was open, showing bare walls and contents. She turned toward the staircase once more, but passed outside Carine's office once more, and Beau stopped with her, his own mind catching up with hers. She moved to the next flight, and Beau knew where she was heading, hurrying to catch up to her. He found her in the far bedroom, standing in the middle of her bedroom, the only room with seemingly nothing untouched. The couch still sat agains the far wall, the CD collection still stacked pristinely. But one thing was gone. On the dresser by the wall, picture frames were placed on its top. However, instead of the family portrait from the previous summer, as well as a few candid shots of her siblings and parents, the frames were blank, the black backing as dark and foreboding as a black hole against the light wood frame.

"They're gone," Edythe whispered. Her fingers were white as she gripped the edge of the dresser. Beau moved to her, his arms wrapping around her waist as his gaze traveled around the room. Nothing else had been touched, except for the pictures, the only semblance of connection between Edythe and the six other people that used to live in this empty, abandoned house. Beau's eyes returned to Edythe, his own face contorted, though he tried to get control of his expression. But he was knocked out of his stupor momentarily as Edythe went down, her body collapsing on herself. He caught her and sunk to the floor with her in his arms. She was trembling, her body overcome with violent sobs as she whispered,

"They're gone…They're gone…"

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **I know this is a real rollercoaster chapter, but this was the most difficult one to write so far, since I needed to find a way to segue to the next part, which has already been written in my head for months and I'm looking forward to it procuring in writing.**

 **It's been a while since an update, so I hope you're still with me and still wanting more. School was rough this semester but I hope that, now that this chapter is done, the next few will come more naturally and smoothly (a girl can dream). I hope this 6,000 word chapter makes up for the long time gone and is written well enough to your satisfaction.**

 **There will be a time jump in the next chapter, so be prepared. As such, there will be an opportunity for one-shots at the end of this story for any fluff you would like to see. I have read the suggestions and have tried to fit in as many as possible within this chapter while still moving the story along. Please DM or review with anything you would like me to write for ExB fluff, drama, etc.! I look forward to hearing from you! Love you, my loves!**

 **~Melinda :)**


	8. Six Years Later

Chapter 8: Six Years Later

* * *

Carine Cullen moved briskly through the halls of the hospital, nodding silently to the night staff. It was nearing seven in the morning in Ithaca, New York, and her shift was at its end. Carine made her way to her office, settling down into her chair. Though she did not get physically tired, she still felt worn. It was a strange feeling for a vampire to have, but she knew it was due to her own emotions, bearing down on her more than anything. While before her time at the hospital was relaxing and she worked consumed with her passion to save lives, she found it more difficult with each passing month to concentrate. Because in every case, with every name, behind every face, Carine's mind could only see a pair of bright, green eyes and long copper-colored hair.

Carine's decision to leave her daughter Edythe and her mate Beau was the hardest she had ever to do in her near four hundred years of life. It pained her on a physical level to watch the once strong and confident girl cringe in fear from her and the rest of her family. The fear was obvious in both her expression and her blood, burning with adrenaline so fiercely it was as if the emotion itself was tangible. Carine hoped that time away from the prying ears and eyes of the vampire family would help Edythe heal, to adjust. And it had. Archie had assured them with his visions, showing Edythe and Beau happy and enjoying their time in Chicago, their vampire-free refuge destination. It warmed her heart to know Edythe was getting better, but it still left a dark mark, for she knew Edythe was healing due to her family's absence. From Archie's visions, the Cullens saw proof that Edythe could be okay as a human, with her new life; while she lived in constant anxiety when she was with them, when she was with her own kind, and the love of her life, she thrived. That sparked Carine's thoughts in the direction she ultimately took.

What pushed the decision was a singular vision Archie had about three days into Edythe and Beau's absence. He'd gasped, dropping the vase he had been holding just before, assisting Earnest with redecorating one of the sitting rooms off the hall. Everyone had been concerned—nothing surprised Archie like that—and he was quick to explain. Victor was alive, and he was intent on seeking revenge on the family for their part in the death of Joss, the sadistic vampire that had targeted Beau. Even worse, once Victor realized that the vampire that had killed Joss herself was now no longer a vampire, he would make Edythe suffer as much as Beau, to spite the Cullens for their hand in his mate's death.

At that instance, Carine knew they could not stay; in that moment, she fully felt the brunt of Edythe's indecision and fear regarding putting Beau in danger inadvertently because of what she was, because Carine felt the weight of both her daughter's and son's lives in the balance. It wasn't safe to remain; there was no choice but to leave, to entice Victor away from Forks and end him before he could carry out his ideas of vengeance and, in doing so, give Edythe the ultimate freedom, to allow her to live the life she had always wanted without anything holding her back. Victor eventually caught up to them, believing Beau and Edythe left with the family in an attempt to avoid him. He was hardly matched for the entire coven, and he was swiftly taken care of, leaving no supernatural threat to the young couple that they had left behind.

Leaving without saying goodbye was probably the worst way to go about it, but Carine could see little choice. Despite her fear of her family, Edythe would have argued against the idea, not wanting them to uproot because of her and Beau. But it was more than that. Their lives, her children's lives, their happiness, was worth more than her heartbreak. And so, they left.

Even six years later, the pang in Carine's heart never faded, and she knew everyone in the family felt it as well. Archie and Eleanor missed their closest sibling and best friend, longed for the times they could have had with the newest member of the family and lamenting about all the memories that could never be replaced with new ones. Even Royal was not his usual cocky and big-minded self; he was more reserved and stoic. Jessamine seemed to be even quieter than was normal, bearing the combined feelings of her entire family, though they tried to curb it as much as possible. Earnest was just as bad as Carine; Edythe had been his first daughter in his vampire life, a living vision of the daughter he had left behind when he became immortal. His attachment to her was more than just adoptive father and daughter; it was a true paternal relationship, and his affection for Beau, a boy who had stole his little girl's heart and given her a love he always wished she could have, made him miss them both all the more.

They all missed their baby sister, and Carine missed her both eldest and youngest daughter and the her chosen mate. Though she had mourned the loss of her father when she had turned, that grief eventually faded with time, replaced with solemn or affectionate remembrance. This, however, was incomparable; it was a fissure in her unbeating heart that had never gone away, and probably never would. Every day, though, she reminded herself of the life Edythe wanted, the life she _deserved_ , and found it in her to continue on, as long as she believed her daughter was out there somewhere, happy.

Carine sighed and stood, absentmindedly gathering her bag and a few files of patients before departing. On her way out, she passed her mailbox, pausing when she saw a plain white envelope placed neatly in her slot. She retrieved it and glanced for the return address to gauge where or who it was from—she had not been expecting any mail—and was shocked to find there to be no return label on it whatsoever, only a postmark from Rochester. The letter was large and thick, though Carine could not immediately tell what was inside. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly at who it was addressed to, not just to her, but also to the rest of the family. She carefully placed the letter in her bag and continued to the parking garage, wondering what could possibly have been sent to all of them.

* * *

Carine returned home less than fifteen minutes later, arriving at the large mansion that her husband had restored for them. The house was originally built in the later half of the 19th century, and now it stood tall and proud in the middle of the large isolated meadow that encompassed their front lawn. Carine pulled around the side to the garage and was met by her youngest son. Archie leaned against the door jamb, her forehead creased in what seemed to be frustration and curiosity. She had barely gotten out of the car when he spoke.

"Everyone is home. Where is the letter?" he asked hurriedly. Carine frowned at him, confused about his behavior.

"I only saw us receive the letter and that it was important. I couldn't see any details," he explained. Carine nodded and led the way into the house, Archie on her heels. She found the rest of the family on the main floor, Eleanor and Royal watching a baseball game on the TV while Jessamine paged through a novel. Earnest sat at the desk in the far corner, typing quietly at the keys. They all looked up as Carine entered, expressions curious and expectant; obviously, Archie had shared the vision about the strange letter to them. Carine relieved herself of her work bag before pulling the envelope out. Earnest moved from his spot at the desk to stand behind the sofa where Royal and Eleanor sat while Jessamine set down her book, muting the television. Carine stood off to the side of the entertainment system and broke the seal on the letter swiftly, pulling out the contents. Inside were a couple sheets of writing paper with a small stack of photographs underneath. Carine glanced momentarily at the photos, intent on reading the letter inside first, but stopped short, her breath caught in her throat.

Unconsciously, she sank down to sit on the loveseat across from her children, as if she were suddenly unsteady. Earnest went to her , sitting besides her and taking her hand. His eyes went to the photographs in her hand and he gasped. The Cullen children, throughly confused and curious, huddled around their parents, wanting to know what had gotten this reaction. They all understood immediately.

The photograph was candid, professionally done. The young woman wore a white robe, standing inside a hotel room, a bridal suite obviously. Her hair was pulled back into an elaborate and elegant bun, curls artfully flowing around her face. Her makeup was done, though subtly, and the headpiece that was clipped into her hair glittered with diamonds and a hint of emeralds. Her veil fell around her face, grazing her shoulders and framing her face perfectly. With a slight hesitation, Carine went to the next picture. The man stood besides his father, his cerulean blue eyes glinting, further emphasized by the green and blue corsage on his suit. The pair held themselves in an awkward one armed hug, the son draping his arm over his father's shoulder while the older man light touched the back of his suit, almost as if he didn't want to ruin it. Again, Carine flipped to the next photograph, and everyone's breath caught in their throat.

The candid close up of the couple showed them looking away from the camera, into each other's eyes. The light in their expressions was apparent on their faces, even through the lace veil that partially covered the bride's face. The blue and green eyes bored into each other, while the groom's hands held onto his wife securely, protectively. Edythe's and Beau's faces were just inches apart, the two looking as if they were in their own world at the time the photographer had snapped the picture, forever immortalizing their marital union. The next photograph showed the newlyweds dancing with flower garlands and tables blurred in the background. Both held smiles on their faces as they danced their first dance as husband and wife, Edythe's hand on Beau's shoulder and his hand at the curve of her back, their other hands folded together as they twirled.

The Cullens stared open mouthed at the picture of their simultaneously eldest and youngest member of their family, wrapped in her mate's arms on their wedding day, and each one felt an ache, one they had only felt the ghost of before. They knew that Edythe and Beau would eventually marry as time went on, and they all wished forlornly that they could have seen it or been apart of it. But, though they knew it was inevitable, at least they had no details or visual images to go off of. Now, as they saw the visual proof of their human sister and daughter's marriage, in their absence, the Cullens' expressions twisted, the grief and sadness gripping them in a deep way, to know they had missed it.

But the pictures did not end there. Carine pulled out the next one, and there was a low intake of breath. The picture was professionally taken, in some sort of gallery or studio. Beau and Edythe stood facing each other, her arms around Beau's neck with his hands at her hip. His face was calm, bent to press against her temple. Her face was smooth, calm, as they both held their heads arched downward. The gentle swell of Edythe's belly took up the space between them, a silent ode to the affair. Edythe's and Beau's eyes were closed, sharing a silent moment which was forever captured.

Hesitantly, Carine flipped to the final picture, which was actually more of a formal card than a polaroid shot. A single picture took up most of the frame with a couple lines of text beneath, all encompassed in a light blue border. The announcement read:

 _Lucas Masen Cullen_

 _Born June 14, 2010 at 8:39pm_

 _6 pounds 9 ounces_

The image above the words held an inconceivable sight. The infant lay on his back toward the camera, wrapped in a white blanket covering half his body. He was babbling at the camera, his mouth half open to show no teeth and his tiny hands groping underneath his chin. In the picture, it was clear his eyes were a bright vivid green. None of the Cullens spoke, their bodies frozen in shock as they tried to process what they had seen. Carine finally stood up from the couch, placing the photos gingerly on the coffee table as her hands came to her chin, her head dropping in thought. No one spoke, merely watching their matriarch, whether for a reaction or something else, they could not decide. Finally, Archie spoke.

"The letter," her murmured, indicating the folded pieces of paper that had accompanied the pictures. Carine nodded, suddenly remembering their existence and Archie lifted them up and unfolded it, reading the words aloud.

" _Dear Carine, Earnest, Royal, Eleanor, Archie, and Jessamine,_

 _I hope this letter finds you all well and happy. If you are reading this, I hope you do not feel any ill-will toward me for locating you; it is against my confidentiality contract to use my resources for such personal use, but it was a resource I could not squander. I am reaching out to you for another reason than what I would have done in the past; though we have tried extensively to locate you in the past six years, we were unsuccessful. That longing never has gone away, but we have accepted your decision as best we could. However, I look for you now in a time of great desperation._

 _As you have seen from the pictures enclosed, we have gone on to live our lives as we would have had you never left. We got married approximately two years ago and had our first child, Lucas, less than a year ago. It is our son that I write to you for._

 _Though we have lived as you would have expected us to, we did not continue as if you were never there. Your leaving, though we do not comprehend, hurt us in many ways you could not fathom, Edythe especially. The pain she went through in that frame of time is something I do not think I'll ever be able to forgive you for. Eventually though, she found it in herself to move, to continue on living, though I believe now it was only for my sake. She healed, but not permanently, and by no means well. But she pushed forward; we graduated, went to college, and we got jobs. She enjoyed her work as much as one would expect, but true happiness and joy did not come back to her life fully until after we were married and she became pregnant. Lucas was the greatest gift we could have received._

 _We discovered about two months ago that Lucas has a nephroblastoma or Wilm's tumor. We do not know where it came from, as both Edythe and I were tested and found to be negative for it. It started out barely noticeable until we took him to a pediatric professional who gave us the answer; it's been confirmed by a couple other doctors, including a cancer and kidney specialist. It is Stage 3 with an anapestic histology. Lucas is doing okay now, but has gradually gotten worse over the past few weeks, and keeps declining._

 _Edythe had a very difficult pregnancy and labor, to the point where she does not trust any medical professional, with good reason. She does not trust anyone to take care of Lucas properly, not after our history. She can't bear to let him into incapable hands again, and neither can I. This is why I am reaching out to you, Carine. You are the only doctor I would trust with him. Our son's life is at stake, and by extension, so is Edythe's. She already lost her family; if we lose Lucas, I know Edythe will not survive it, and I know I can't survive losing both of them. Please, I beg of you, to save my son, my wife and your daughter, your sister. She may not be a vampire anymore, but she is still a Cullen._

 _Your Truly,_

 _Beau Cullen_ "

There was no sound in the room, the vampires still with shock and emotion as they processed the letter. Carine braced herself on the back of couch, her eyes shut as if in silent prayer. Earnest stood behind her, his arms around her waist to offer what little comfort he could while his own face was contorted with his own grief and sadness and confusion. Their children held similar expressions, Eleanor gripped Royal's arm tightly, her normally carefree and laughing face serious and disturbed, worrying for her little sister. Royal's face was as hard as stone, his own despair apparent on his face. Archie had looped his arm around Jessamine as he read the letter aloud, holding her to him. Now, he pressed his face into her hair, needing the comfort as she clung to him, neither knowing how to respond to such news, like all of them. None of them spoke for a long time, whether a few moments or a few hours, bu finally Eleanor broke the silence.

"What the _hell_ happened while we were gone?" she asked, her voice full of the fierce protective edge, but also a small glint of fear and uneasiness. None of the other responded, not knowing the answer, or fearing it.

"I don't know," Carine said slowly, raising her head to look on her family. They all looked on her expectantly, and Carine was brought again to see the dependent they all had on her, as leader of their family. The burden was too oppressive for her in this moment, but she knew what the next course of action would be; there was no other option in her mind. She could tell from the beginning of the letter that Beau and Edythe wanted them to return, a speculation Carine had always wondered. Would their sudden vanishing cause her newest and eldest children to despise her and the rest of the family, or would they just be happy to have them return? It seemed the latter option was correct and combined with the news the little family was facing, as well as the suggestions Beau had made regarding what had happened in the interim of their leaving, the answer was obvious.

"I don't know what happened yet, but we're going to find out," she said, her decision ringing clear in her set voice. She turned to look toward her family.

"Get ready; grab whatever you need. We're leaving for Rochester."

* * *

 **Hi! Here's another chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **EDIT: Thank you to** **Bigj200016 for the review and mentioning the mistake. I finished this chapter after midnight my time so I wanted it up and did not bother to proofread. To those who have read it before I updated it: Edythe is still human! I meant to write: "she may not be a vampire anymore" which is now fixed. As for the Cullens leaving, it really isn't that surprising that they would have left to protect Edythe and Beau. Edythe is huamn now, and they all pose a threat to her because of what they are. Caribe has the same responsibility and struggle as Edythe had throughout all of Life and Death and Edward in Twilight, warring with (her/)himself about the right course of action. It's no more surprising than Edward leaving in New Moon.**

 **If the last chapter disappointed you, hopefully this gives you a boost, as well as a little mystery and desire to wait for more! Some of it is already written, so I hope to have it up soon! Stay with me!**

 **DM me or write a review to tell me what you think!**

 **~Melinda :)**


	9. In the Past

Chapter 9: In the Past

* * *

The drive from Ithaca to Rochester took less than an hour. Though no return address had been given on the letter, a quick Google search of the post mark found that not only did the letter come from Rochester, but from a specific company in the city. Deracity, a private firm which operated out of a few office buildings scattered throughout Rochester, had all the addresses of all their locations on their main website. The Cullens drove from building to building, until, according to Archie, they found the correct one. Everyone followed without argument, their doubts quelled when the directory in the lobby of the building pointed to a Deracity complex with the office listed under the name "B. Cullen."

They followed directions up to the eighth floor of the large office building, taking the elevator and coming out onto the main level of the Deracity section of the structure. A large mahogany desk greeted them down a hallway and as they all approached, they noticed the bustling of humans back and forth, talking quietly in the modernly decorated halls before dipping behind closed office doors with glass panes. A receptionist smiled pleasantly as they approached.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked in a smooth customer service voice.

"Hello, I am Dr. Carine Cullen, and this is my family. We are looking to meet with Beaufort Cullen," Carine's inquiry was cordial. The woman's eyebrows raised slightly at the name; obviously, she had heard it before. She rose immediately.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen. Follow me," she requested, moving out from behind the desk and indicating down a short hallway. Carine and the others followed quietly behind, Carine exchanging a glance with her husband, surprised how easy it had been. The woman escorted them down a long series of hallways to the very back of the complex, finally arriving at a simple oak door. She opened it easily, gesturing for them to enter. The inside held a spacious office, with a set of couches surrounding a sophisticated computer system in front of a large wooden desk. Several computer monitors took up a decent amount of the colossal piece of furniture, with the large glass windows taking up the walls around it save for the far wall behind the desk, which was lined with completely full bookshelves.

"I will inform Mr. Cullen that you are here, and he should be with you shortly," the woman assured them before departing. The Cullens wandered the office cautiously, but curiously. Behind the desk, they perused the books, finding old classic texts and stories on the shelves, a surprise considering what they expected it to hold, perhaps manuals or other business-related criteria. They could not find much information about Deracity in terms of what the company did; it seemed to be a mix of jobs and professions all under a single name. They all paused to take in the photos displayed on the short mantle directly behind the desk. Three pictures were displayed, one of Beau and Edythe during their college graduation, both wearing black graduation gowns and hats with red tassels, one of the couple on their wedding day, and the last was a recent photo with their son, who looked about four months old in the picture.

The Cullens were brought out of their perusing the space when they heard two pairs of footsteps approach. They all froze, waiting with bated breath as they paused outside the door.

"Yes, Gianna, thank you. Yes, that will be fine," the voice was familiar to them, the same pitch as it had always been, but with a new ring of equal respect and authority. One pair of footsteps retreated back down the hall and they heard a small breath being taken on the other side of the door. The knob turned and their eyes rested upon the man who entered.

Beau was as tall as he had ever been, his blue eyes just as bright, though his hair was slightly more tamed than when he was a teenager. He wore a clean white button down, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows for comfort, with black slacks, very business-like to fit the pristine office building, along with the sleek silver wedding band on his finger. They could see that though he was no taller, he was more fit, his muscles more toned, particularly his biceps and chest, obvious in the close-fitting shirt he wore. Beau looked back at them, no one speaking. They had not changed at all in the years that had past, not that he expected them to. Even so, the words caught in his throat, unsure of what to say.

Archie saved him, moving forward and pulling Beau into a firm hug, just as he had the first day they had met in the Cullen home. Beau, surprised, hugged him back, using as much strength as he could to express his own emotions. Though of course he was no match for Archie's supernatural strength, the smaller man understood. The rest of the Cullens converged on him then, wanting to greet and reunite with the boy they had left behind.

Eleanor bounded over and punched his shoulder good-naturedly, gripping him in a too-tight side hug. Jessamine came forward hesitantly after Archie pulled her to him, refusing to leave Beau's side; Beau smiled kindly and leaned forward to kiss the back of her hand. Jess smiled at his courteousness, realizing he did not want to make it more difficult for her. Earnest stepped forward, taking Beau's hand firmly and squeezing his shoulder in greeting, his amber eyes sparking with equal parts happiness and worry. Royal even stepped forward, keeping one arm around his wife while the other grasped Beau's hand firmly in a handshake.

Lastly, Carine pulled her son-in-law into a deep hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Beau hugged her back just as tightly, and when he let her go, she could see the raging emotions in his cerulean irises. Without a word, she gestured to the couch and armchairs that took a portion of the expansive office. The Cullens sat, Eleanor perched on Royal's lap in the armchair, while Archie and Jess took up one loveseat and Carine and Earnest the other. Beau sat on the arm of the loveseat, his hand clutched in both of Carine's hands. No one spoke; they waited though, prepared to hear Beau explain.

"I didn't think I would find you, but I had to try," he murmured.

"How did you, by the way?" Archie asked, his eyebrows furrowed. They surely did not leave a forwarding address to anyone for Beau that could locate them. Beau indicated the desk, and the computer on it, with his chin.

"Part of the company's many services is information, and as such, we have a wealth of databases at our convenience. Even then, you were difficult to track. But I was able to. I couldn't _not_ try…." he trailed off. Carine squeezed his hand closer.

"What happened, Beau, when we left?" she asked carefully, not really wanting to hear what her daughter had gone through in their absence, but knowing they all needed to know. Beau took a long deep breath before speaking, and the way his airways sounded as if they constricted, the Cullens braced themselves.

"When you first left, she was besides herself. She cried in the beginning, but even once she stopped, once she couldn't produce any more tears, the look in her eyes, it was as if she were crying just as much on the inside. She was quiet, withdrawn; she wouldn't go near anyone but me. To be honest, I did not think she would get through it; for the longest time, she didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't do anything after your disappearance. Eventually, she saw how much she was scaring me, and she tried. She ate, but only when I reminded her or made her; I don't know if it was because she was still not used to have to eat more than once every two weeks, or because she didn't want to. She rarely slept, and when she did, it was never for long periods. Her heart was broken, and she fell apart in front of my eyes, with nothing for me to do to fix it, try as I had to find you.

"Charlie let her move in, but the house was too small for three people to live there. She couldn't bear to go back to the house, so I used what I had of my college fund as a deposit for an apartment near Seattle and we left once we graduated high school. Charlie didn't feel as upset about us leaving as I thought he would; he just wanted us to be comfortable and safe. Once we were out of Charlie's house, she seemed to come around; she was partly so silent because she couldn't say much when my dad was there. Once we were alone, she became more attached to me than she had even after you left. She told me later it was because I was all she had now. We started college at UW and, as I almost forced her into a normal routine, she seemed to gradually get back to herself. Learning was slightly different for her, but she still was able to retain everything she knew before. She wanted to pursue medical practice, but found out quickly that it wasn't for her."

Beau's lips twitched into a smile at the memories, the first time since he had spoken.

"What do you mean? She always enjoyed it before," Carine asked, hesitant, wondering if the memory of her mother would make the career too painful for Edythe.

"She found out quickly that she's more squeamish around blood than I am," Beau said with a gentle half-laugh. Eleanor let out a shocked laugh, the rest of the Cullens following after a moment. Beau's faced sobered up after moment and he continued.

"Once we graduated, I was offered a job here after a successful internship, gradually moving up the ranks. I took over for my old mentor a few months ago. Though we didn't need it, Edythe found herself a job; she works at an animal clinic, of all places, mostly technician and receptionist work. It's not much, but she enjoys the work and the people. She's only just recently started part-time, having taken off for maternity leave." Beau stopped once more, his voice trailing as he recalled that time. The Cullens waited, patiently allowing him the time he needed before he pushed on.

"Despite the fact we tried to move on, Edythe was still never…right. She got better, but she never healed. Just the mention of your names still causes her emotional pain. For her, it feels like a million knives are being plunged into her chest at once, and the grief overpowers everything. Sometimes, I still find her curled up in bed or bent over the kitchen table, just crying when it comes over her. There's nothing I can do except try to comfort her. But once we found out she was pregnant, a new light came to her eyes. She found herself more so than ever before; she had yearned so much to have a baby that, when the news finally became reality, she was ecstatic, as was I. But it wasn't the perfect fairytale as we might have wanted it to be.

"Edythe had a hard time during her pregnancy; she suffered from migraines and horrible sickness throughout her entire term, as well as becoming anemic. The doctors did little for her, suggesting over the counter medications and rest as a way to placate her concerns. It was difficult time for her, very stressful, but her labor was the worst.

"Luca was early, by about ten days. We were planning on staying home for the earlier part of the birth, but Edythe progressed much faster than we anticipated. When we arrived at the hospital and got us in a room, the receptionists in the maternity ward refused to give us a private room when we paid extra, because that was what Edythe wanted. They conceded eventually, but Edythe was stressed from it, in addition to her labor. The contractions were very painful, more so than on average and I asked her if she wanted an epidural. She wanted to wait it out a bit longer though, wanting the birth to be natural as possible.

"We were alone for most of it; no nurses came in until we called them, asking for an epidural since Edythe wanted the relief. They told her that she didn't have it written in her birth plan and that, as such they didn't have one prepared, and left. They came back much later when she was very close to pushing. They told her she couldn't be on her side to push, even though she told them it felt the most comfortable for her. They just rolled their eyes and shook their heads and tried to physically lift her to sit up, ignoring her pleas. I intervened, and they threatened to call security on me. Edythe, not wanting me to leave, forced herself up. I could tell it was painful for her, but she didn't say anything or try to readjust.

"They forced her to push sitting up, and no other way, saying over and over that she shouldn't be laying down as it wasn't 'natural'. It nearly came to a fight between me and some of those nurses; they were quite literally holding her down while she gave birth. I know Edythe has a high pain tolerance, but she was screaming—honestly screaming—she was hurting so bad. The doctor drifted in when he heard her yelling and delivered Luca without much ado. He didn't ask me if I wanted to cut the umbilical cord; he just did it and handed him off to the nurses to clean.

"When Edythe was finally allowed to lie down, she wanted to see him, but they refused, muttering some gibberish about weighing him and giving him shots or whatever. At that point, I was murderously angry; the only reason I stayed calm was because Edythe begged me to, not wanting me to get kicked out and I didn't want to risk her being alone. But I threatened them, saying that if they didn't let Edythe hold the baby, I would make sure to sue the entire hospital and each of them individually. They let her hold him, but were snapping at me and verbally abusing Edythe the entire time. Edythe was completely out of it; I don't know from pain or shock, but she barely had any clue what was going on. She had bruises on her arms and shoulders from the nurses holding her down, as well as tearing and nerve damage in her pelvic area, not to mention the mental and emotional trauma. By the time the night was over, I would have been more comfortable with the janitor caring for Luca and Edythe than anyone else.

"For the few hours afterward, the medical staff were cruel and abusive to all of us, to the point that Edythe told me to go and watch our for our son, because she was scared of what the nurses might do to him in our absence. Thankfully, a singular elderly nurse, who had seen what had happened and tried to help us, stepped in to take care of Luca. She moved the crib and other machines into Edythe's room so she could be near him. She was very kind; her name was Agatha, and she told me that the rest of the nurses were young and naive and power-hungry, like most of the doctors in this ward; they preyed on the weak, emotional states of expectant mothers and fathers to get their way, it was sickening. She cared for Edythe as best she could; thankfully, miraculously, Lucas was healthy and we were able to leave the day after, though Edythe shouldn't have. She suffered intense bleeding and nausea, as well as continued migraines and fainting episodes. She was clearly unwell, but she wouldn't go back to the hospital, not that I blame her. The entire experience has traumatized her to the point where I don't think she will ever step foot into a hospital again of her own free will."

Beau took a deep, steadying breath, trying to regain composure. The vampires around him sat stock still, shocked into emotional lockdown, the stress and anguish flitting through their bodies causing them to freeze. Carine's hands on Beau's were tight, and she had to remind herself to be careful.

"Her love for Luca and me is what saved her life. She adores him so much, wanted a child and family all her life. She became more animate, more alive, and her body healed slowly. She was more herself than since you left. I thought it was over, that we wouldn't have to suffer anymore…."

"We first grew concerned when Luca was running a fever for a few days. We thought it was just that, and Edythe and I didn't want to risk the hospital. But once he started having blood in his urine, we couldn't not bring him in. Thankfully, the clinic here was much different from the hospital in Jacksonville, where Luca was born, though Edythe trusted no one. It was very difficult for her, to be near any of it; she had a few panic attacks and, combined with her fear for Luca, she became sick and suffered from extreme anxiety. They did blood and urine tests, and they suspected some kind of tumor. An ultrasound confirmed it.

"Neither of us knew what to do when we heard; so I did the only thing I knew: I took both of them home, to calm Edythe down so we could both have a clear perspective. It wasn't bad at that point, only Stage 1, but the doctors didn't want to do surgery since he was so young. So we started chemotherapy, which wasn't much of a better option. It didn't help; as the weeks have gone on, its progressed to Stage 3, and Luca is being affected by it. He still runs a high fever, and he's developed swelling in his abdomen area that will be painful for either of us to touch too intensely. He's been nauseous, he doesn't eat as much, and is just overall sick. It takes both of us to soothe him enough to get him to sleep. Edythe's falling apart; she sees no hope, no solution that the doctors can give. He's dying right in front of our eyes, and neither of us can do anything about it. I know Edythe won't survive it if we lose him, and neither will I."

Beau stopped talking, his voice on the edge of cracking again; his eyes glistened with sadness, with grief, with fear. The Cullens sat around him, either unsure of what to say that could possibly comfort him, or far too grieved to say anything of sustenance. Carine stayed the most controlled, part of her mind flicking through her mental medical database, what tests to run, what to do, what procedures to plan, while the other part of her ached for her son and daughter, and her grandson. She gently tugged on Beau's hand, pulling him down to her. His head fell into the crook of her shoulder and she wrapped her other arm rightly around Beau's shoulders.

"I need you to call and give me access to his medical files at the hospital, as well as Edythe's," she said. Beau looked up, his blue eyes alight with shock, desperation, and a glint of hope.

"Do you think there's a chance you can save him?" he asked.

"I won't know until I see what it is for sure, but I will do everything in my power. I won't allow anything more to hurt my family," she promised, her voice hard determined. Beau nodded and hugged her firmly. Carine let him; though she was unsure she could guarantee Lucas' survival, she would do her damndest.

"If anyone can do it, you can," Beau told her, and Carine smiled gently at the compliment. Earnest squeezed her shoulders gently in agreement, and she hoped their confidence in her wouldn't go unwarranted. She sighed then.

"We want to see her, Beau," she requested, looking up at the boy who she had abandoned, who she had made her entire family abandon. The trust in his eyes was genuine, undeniable, and more than she felt she deserved for hurting them both so much. She realized now how idiotic it had been to leave Edythe and Beau, seeing it had done noone any good. Now, she just hoped she could be forgiven.

"She'll love that; she misses you more than you can imagine," Beau said, a sad, soft smile on his face. He went over to his desk, pulling out a slip of paper and swiftly writing his home address and handing it to Carine. The other Cullens were on their feet now, ready to leave, anxious to get to Edythe.

"I will call the hospital now and have the files faxed here. I will bring them home with me. Tell Edythe I will bring home dinner; I doubt she'll have the desire to cook once she sees who's coming for a visit."

* * *

The house they pulled up to was a grand two story, classical style home, with a white fence veranda on the front of the house and artful architecture that made it traditional and tasteful, but still slightly vintage and high-end. The private driveway led to the home, a few hundred feet from a side road, allowing plenty of privacy while still being close to the town and its amenities. No cars were visible, but the Cullens could hear the two heartbeats from inside the house. They pulled up and parked in front of the attached garage before moving toward the front entrance. The vampires hesitantly stepped across the porch, eyeing the door like it might swallow them whole. Though Beau had assured them Edythe would be happily surprised and overjoyed at their visit, they couldn't help but feel wary. Carine finally took a step forward, reaching up and ringing the doorbell.

There was a pause of the shuffling in the kitchen, then quiet footsteps toward the door.

The Cullens waited anxiously, their breaths held until the door opened, almost cautiously, as a familiar face peeked out to see who the unexpected visitors were. Edythe stood in the doorway, the mild curiosity on her face quickly switching to shock. She covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped, her green eyes showing her surprise. She pulled the door open further, taking in all six of them standing on her front porch. Moisture began to pool in her eyes as she stood there, dumbfounded.

"Hello, sweetheart," Carine said gently, inspecting Edythe's face cautiously, "Can we come in?" Edythe nodded silently, her hand still over her open mouth. Slowly, the Cullens inched inside, stepping over the threshold into the front entrance. The foyer was an ode to the exterior, sophisticated with a modern twist; a large spiral staircase was the main attraction, with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Edythe backed away to give them room, continuing to stare, as if unable to comprehend their presence. The Cullens watched her cautiously, not wanting to upset or startle her. No one spoke, waiting for her to make the first move. Suddenly, she rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Carine in a hug as her sobs broke free. Carine immediately encircled her daughter in her arms, holding Edythe securely as her face pressed into her hair.

"Oh, Edythe," she murmured. She felt as Edythe's legs seemed to give out underneath her, and she leaned into Carine. She took her weight easily and glanced around, seeing a couch in the den on the left. Quickly, she moved to sit down, keeping a grip on Edythe. Edythe collapsed into her mother's arms, pulling her legs up on the couch and curling into her lap, her face pressed to her mother's chest as her arms stayed locked around her neck. Earnest sat on Edythe's other side; feeling the dip in the sofa, she turned and, seeing who it was, immediately reached out to grab onto the fabric of his shirt. He complied easily, pulling her and Carine into his embrace. Edythe held onto her parents, using as much strength as she had to try to keep them there.

"Oh honey, we're so sorry," Carine murmured into her hair, rocking Edythe ever so slightly as she stroked her hair soothingly. Edythe shook her head wordlessly, her hands tensing to hold them tighter. Carine looked up at her husband, the grief and pain in her eyes evident as she worked to comfort their sobbing daughter. The Cullen siblings wordlessly settled around the couch, whether on the floor or in the loveseat across from them, allowing their parents tend to their sister. Carine held onto Edythe securely, keeping up the gestures to calm her down. Edythe began to tremble, her body going numb from the inadvertent cold of Carine and Earnest's stone bodies, not that she cared. Before Carine could ask, Archie pulled the blanket that lay over the back of the couch and handed it to her.

With a smile in thanks, Carine tucked it around Edythe, shielding her from the cold before pulling her tighter. Earnest held both of them in his embrace, his head bowed over his wife and daughter. The Cullen children stayed close but let their parents comfort their human sister, who gradually began to calm from the height of hysteria. Eventually, her sobs slowed, the tears leaving streak marks on her cheeks and she lay quietly, snuggling into Carine's shoulder. Her cheek pressed against Carine's shoulder, she looked into the faces of her siblings. Her teary eyes found Archie's first.

"Archie," she said simply, both a question and a statement, of shock, of grief, of happiness. He smiled easily at her, though his dead heart clenched at her pain.

"Hey, Edy," he replied to her.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. Carine chuckled quietly, hugging her tighter as she leaned down and pressed her lips delicately to her forehead.

"You're not dreaming, sweetheart. We're really here," she told her. Edythe's fist tightened her hold on Carine's shirt, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the fabric. It took a few more minutes before Edythe finally pulled back, though she kept her grip firm on her parent's clothing, as if she expected them to disappear.

"How…..why….." she began, unable to finish either thought. Carine understood though.

"Beau," she said with a smile. Edythe smiled automatically at his name, shaking her head slightly; of course, her husband would pull out all the stops and even bend some company rules for his family's sake. Then she froze, and the vampires noticed. But they didn't push, waiting as her eyes lifted to meet there.

"You know," she said simply, her eyes meeting theirs, and she could see it, the shock, the sadness, the same emotion that had haunted her for the past two months. Carine sighed, readjusting her hold on Edythe.

"Beau contacted us via a letter, informing us of what happened since we left," she said, noticing Edythe flinch slightly at the mention of their disappearance. "We found out where he had sent the letter from and located him, and he told us the entire story. Then he gave us this address." Edythe nodded, almost infinitesimally. Her eyes closed, trying to control the next round of emotion as she thought of Luca, his health, his life. Carine saw the torment in her expression and gently hooked her finger underneath Edythe's chin, asking her to look at her. Edythe obeyed.

"There is no boundary what a parent will do for their child, to protect them, to keep them safe," Carine began, "I thought I was doing right by you and Beau by letting you, to allow you to heal and be with your own kind, to take the danger away from you so you could have the life you always wanted. I realize now that was the worst decision I've made in my entire life, all four hundred years of it. I never meant to hurt either of you, and I don't expect either of you to forgive me." Edythe's eyes were wide, shocked as she took in this information, the reason they had left her so long ago. Though her memories of that time were hazy and filled with pain, as she recalled them, the way it must have seemed from her family's perspective, she could understand, and her love for them swelled even more. She hugged Carine tightly again, putting as much strength into it as her human body held. Carine bowed her head to Edythe's, inhaling her scent.

"Of course I forgive you," Edythe murmured into her shoulder, knowing the rest of the family could hear her. "If I were in your place, I might have done the same." Carine returned the embrace ardently, her relief at her daughter's—her generous, selfless, kind daughter's—forgiveness. When Edythe pulled back, mother and daughter locked eyes once more.

"Do you really think you can help him?" Edythe asked. The repeat of the question from earlier resounded in her ear, and Carine exhaled slowly before responding, lightly brushing a strand of Edythe's hair behind her ear.

"I wish I could go back and change my actions from that day. But I can't; I can only do what I can now. And I will do everything in my power to save Luca, and to help you. You never should have gone through what you did, because I and the rest of us should have been. I will not let it happen again. I will not fail either of you again." Carine's promise rang clear in every syllable and Edythe seemed to take a deep sigh, as if large burden were lifted over her shoulders. In the sigh, a small shimmer escaped her mouth. Carine's fingers soothingly combed through Edythe's hair, noticing it was longer and thicker than it had been before.

"It will be okay," she told Edythe. Edythe nodded, a slight smile on her lips. She laid back in her mother's lap, allowing herself to be comforted, and to believe Carine's words. For the first time in six years, it will more okay than it ever had.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Long time no see, I know, but this chapter was basically a bunch of individual parts that I had to sew together seamlessly, and here it is!**

 **Note: the events I described as happening to Edythe and Beau may seem outlandish, but I can assure you, I know on a person level that this can, and does, in fact happen. Malpractice and other such cases are a lot more common than one may believe. So I'd appreciate any people who are going to complain about the improbability of it happening to keep their opinions to themselves; it is a personal experience, who which I am sharing in the form of this story.**

 **Second: I probably should have mentioned this way earlier, but if you noticed that the words in the text are slightly off in terms of belonging or context, it's because I use Apple Pages, which autocorrects stuff to what it thinks I want to say, rather than what I actually want to say. And I sometimes miss little things here and there that I don't recognize until after I've published the chapter. Just another little disclaimer there.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the reviews and how far you want me to go with this!**

 **ALSO: I know I asked people for suggestions on what fluffy ExB stuff they'd like to see and I do have a couple of little one-shots made up with those in mind. Where would you like to see them: at the end of the story, or scattered through the plot as outtakes? Let me know as well!**

 **Ok, I'm sorry, that's enough talking! Love you all!**

 **~Melinda**


	10. A Mother's Love

Chapter 10: A Mother's Pain

* * *

A strange, sudden static sound jolted the Cullens out of their own mindsets. Edythe's head shot up as the crackling monitor on the side table went off, glancing quickly at it before standing quickly, unconsciously. Murmuring a quick "excuse me," she left, climbing the stairs quickly to the second floor. The Cullens' eyes stayed on the little device, hearing the low, meek babbling both from the monitor and through the ceiling. They listened to Edythe upstairs, padding across a room and cooing softly underneath her breath. As they listened, they glanced around at each other, seeing the same amount of anticipation, nervousness, and excitement in their faces as was obvious on their own. The vampires froze as they heard footsteps leaving the room and moving toward the stairs once more. They held their breath, watching with their senses as Edythe returned, stepping into the room with an infant in her arms.

The little boy's eyes were bright and alert, and the same color as his mother's, though his hair held Beau's reddish tint. He wore a simple white onesie with short sleeves, his diaper easily seen underneath. Edythe supported him with one arm underneath him and the other across his chest, letting him play with her fingers absently. All the Cullens smiled at their nephew and grandson; Edythe returned it as she stepped to sit back on the couch, gently lowering Lucas to the ground by his toys. He immediately was occupied with the brightly colored blocks. As Edythe relaxed back on the sofa between her parents, she noticed all their eyes with hers on the little boy as he played. No one spoke for a moment, just absorbing the miracle in front of them.

"He's beautiful, Edythe," Royal finally said. She looked up at him, surprised, but smiled. Though she longer had the ability to read every thought in the room, she could see past Royal's eyes to the old sadness there, the yearning he had always had to have a child, a family. The only memory she had of Royal since becoming human was his animosity, how it had scared her in that moment. But now, she understood, and she couldn't help but feel guilty for having what each of her family wanted so badly. Her first years as a human were difficult to say the least, but at least she had gotten her wish, to be human again, to live with Beau as it should have been

The Cullens watched the baby with different degrees of caution and happiness. The child, unaware of the audience, played with his blocks for a few moments before becoming bored. He twisted his body sideways, flipping himself onto his stomach and crawling away. As he approached the loveseat where Archie, Jessamine, Eleanor, and Royal sat, the vampires tensed, unsure of what to do. Lucas carefully gripped the edge of the couch and pulled his little body up, huffing a little under his breath with the effort. Standing precariously on his wobbly legs, he looked up where Archie sat closest to him, and smiled a toothless smile. Archie smiled back automatically, though he was still anxious, stiff. Lucas shifted his weight sideways slightly, trying to figure his body out, which seemed to move of its own accord. Keeping his pudgy hands on the seat of the couch, he moved his legs. But his little body and muscles weren't strong enough to keep him upright and move at the same time, and he began to fall. Edythe predicted it and moved to catch him, but the vampires around her were faster, in addition to Archie foreseeing him landing flat on his bottom. Without seeming to think about it, Archie's hands caught underneath the child's arms, supporting him before he fell. Lucas giggled easily and stretched his arms toward Archie, making it clear what he wanted. Unsure of what to do, Archie looked up at Edythe, who had been settled back on couch once she realized Archie had saved Luca from his little spill. She couldn't help but laugh at her brother's expression.

"He wants up, Arch," she told him as Lucas continued his demand, trying in vain to climb up onto the couch. Hesitantly, Archie lifted Lucas into his lap; Jessamine, who sat besides him, grew even more tense. Though the burn in her throat was negligible and Lucas was so small that she didn't even feel any rage in her throat from his presence, she did not want to risk anything. Archie, on the other hand, grew more relaxed as he lifted Lucas to stand on his lap, holding his little fingers and bouncing him ever so slightly. The little boy giggled, enthralled by the fun game. Edythe couldn't help but smile at her son's laugh, and everyone in the room saw the light and joy in her eyes when she looked at him, which became amused when her eyes moved to her stiff sister.

"He doesn't bite, Jess. Not yet anyway," she teased. The Cullens laughed slightly at the joke, Jessamine included, but she still looked unsure. Archie turned toward his wife, twisting so Lucas could see Jessamine. Lucas reached out toward her, curiosity in his eyes and Jessamine's panicked glance at Edythe was met with a slight nod. Edythe's eyes were calm, trusting as Jessamine gently took Lucas into her arms, the baby settling in her lap while playing with a lock of her hair. Archie's hands stayed over Jess', running over them to soothe her. Edythe watched the exchange quietly, not thinking twice about the fact her son was in the arms of a vampire. But she could feel her family give her sideways glances, seeming shocked that she would trust them so absolutely. In addition though, Carine noticed the way Edythe absently kneaded her right side, almost as if she were in discomfort, and her eyes furrowed as she remembered what Beau had said about nerve damage and bruises.

Lucas was seemingly perfectly content to play with Jessamine's hair and shirt and, as the minutes went by, Jessamine relaxed underneath him, watching her nephew with fondness. Edythe smiled gently, seeing the love her sister and family already had for Lucas. Jessamine looked up at her slightly, still keeping her hair forward enough as Lucas still had a hold of it.

"He's just like his father, completely content with supernatural beings," she commented. The Cullens laughed, Edythe included, shaking her head in response. As Jessamine relaxed, she leaned against the back of the couch, allowing Eleanor and Royal to get closer. Eleanor ran her fingers over Lucas' back and he turned toward her, confusion in his green eyes. When he saw it was another person who he could befriend, he reached toward her, moving from Jessamine's to Eleanor's arms.

"Time to play 'pass the baby'," Jessamine said, causing everyone to laugh again. Eleanor grinned, carefree and at ease as Luca bounced up and down on her knees, holding onto his hands for support.

"Kid's already rearing to go. We're going to be chasing after him once he starts walking," Eleanor said. Edythe laughed, while her heart also clenched when Eleanor had said 'we' instead of 'you'. She filed it away for later, swallowing the lump in her throat, as she answered.

"Oh, I already do that. He moves fast when he wants to," she replied, laughing good-naturedly. Royal sat besides his wife, who had taken to lifting a babbling Lucas up and down rather than simply balancing on his wobbly legs. Royal reached out and lightly tickled him and the child screamed in surprise and glee, pulling away from his uncle's fingers. The grin on Royal's face was something no one had ever seen in him before, even Eleanor. Lucas laughed freely, entertained and loving the game and the attention. Once they finally let up, he sat quietly for a few moments, occupying himself with the beading on Eleanor's shirt. Then, he looked up suddenly, searching. Once he found Edythe, he reached out to her, making a single sound, a clear, confident "Eh!" that made it obvious what he wanted. Edythe stood up immediately, a smile on her face.

"He wants Mommy, obviously," Royal said as he transferred Lucas to her, and Edythe smiled, as she always did, at the title. Edythe moved back to her spot between Earnest and Carine, settling down with her son in the circle of her arms. Lucas looked up at his grandparents curiously before continuing to fuss. He continued his wordless demands and Edythe worked to keep him still.

"What does he want?" Eleanor asked, her brow furrowing. She was concerned, as the rest of them were, put off by the sound of Lucas' distress.

"He's just hungry," Edythe assured them, brushing her hair out of reach as Lucas made to grab it, obviously intent on making his desire clear.

"Can we feed him?" Royal asked, his eyes lighting up and Edythe smiled, though upset she would have to deny him. She shook her head.

"No one can really feed him but me, I'm afraid," she replied, laughing a little uneasily as Lucas continued to whine. Normally, she would have already pulled her top down for him, but she was hesitant, not wanting to make her family uncomfortable. The Cullens understood her words immediately.

"Do you want us to leave?" Jessamine asked, feeling the hesitance in her sister.

"No, I don't mind, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable," she countered.

"It doesn't bother us. Just take care of him," Earnest assured her, with the rest of them nodding in agreement. Edythe sighed slightly in relief, wordlessly handing Lucas to Carine before leaving the room, going to the kitchen. Carine held Lucas easily, naturally, even as he continued to fuss in her arms. Though he wasn't objected to her holding him, he was hungry and Edythe had left, and as such, he wasn't having it. He began to whine louder, tears brimming in his eyes, and the Cullens felt a lurch in their hearts at the expression.

"I know, munchkin. She's coming back, I promise," Carine cooed softly to the infant. Luca calmed slightly at her soothing voice, softening his cries. Edythe returned a few moments later, a small towel over her shoulder. She sat besides Carine and took a squirming Lucas from her. Without seeming to think about it, she held him up with her left arm and easily unsnapped her brassiere underneath the sleeveless shirt she wore.

Pulling the fabric away, she pressed the child to her chest and sighed softly as he immediately calmed down, latching onto her nipple and beginning to suckle. The Cullens didn't blink at the sight of their sister and daughter practically topless, not finding issue beyond contentedness that Lucas had quieted down. Edythe exhaled as she leaned into the back of the couch, relaxing. Carine moved with her, her body turned toward her daughter. Unconsciously, she reached out and stroked Lucas' scalp, running her fingers through the mahogany hair on his head. Lucas didn't react, too hungry to care.

"Is he eating normal food at all?" she asked Edythe. Edythe looked up, answering honestly.

"A little bit; he'll eat little bits of fruit and vegetables when I offer it to him, but it's not as often since….since we found out. He wouldn't eat at all for a time, so if my milk is what he wants right now, I'll give it to him." Carine nodded to herself, her eyes roaming over Lucas' body, her mind far away.

"Beau is having both of your medical files faxed to his office and he will bring them home. I will look over everything tonight, but will want to do my own tests, specifically an ultrasound. I will have to contact the hospital in town to allow me medical access." Carine told her, her eyes seeing Edythe's expression get taut and anxious at the thought of the hospital. Carine squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"You will come with me, and will be with him the whole time. No one will touch him other than me. No harm will come to either of you, I will make sure of that," she promised Edythe. Though her eyes still stayed unsure, stressed, she nodded; regardless of what had happened in the past, she knew she had to do everything to help her son, which meant potentially bringing him to the one place she wished she could avoid for the rest of her life. Carine wrapped her arm around Edythe's shoulder in a comfortingly embrace, tightening her grip for a moment. Then she looked down, her lips turning up into a smile once more as she watched Lucas.

"He looks so much like you," she commented softly.

"He has a lot of Beau in him too," Earnest added. Edythe smiled in response, looking down proudly at her son as he finished his meal. Edythe gently pulled Lucas away from her chest, sitting up. Carine caught the towel as it slipped behind Edythe and lay it back over her shoulder. Edythe thanked her quietly as she moved to burp Lucas, who was fussing once more. Once he burped and his belly was full, Lucas wanted to explore once more. She let him down and he immediately moved to Eleanor and Royal, wanting to play the bouncing game again. Royal picked him up, grabbing one of the toys from the floor at the same time. Quickly, he and Eleanor began to play with Lucas, pressing the little buttons on the toy to make it make sound. Lucas copied their movements, giggling in enjoyment when the toy sang. The Cullens were entranced by the child, even in his simple motions of pressing the buttons with his little fingers, and Edythe could tell they were already wrapped around Lucas' little finger. As he continued to play, Edythe relaxed further into the couch, her eyes on Lucas gradually slipping closed before she jerked herself awake.

"Tired?" Jessamine asked, her grin amused as Edythe worked to keep herself awake. Edythe couldn't help a small laugh.

"Always, so much so that it's become a part of my personality," she replied, to which they laughed. Earnest rubbed his hand gently down Edythe's right arm.

"Sleep if you want to, Edythe. We'll watch him," Archie said, his eyes moving from Lucas to his sister very briefly. She met his gaze, and it felt odd to do so without immediately being privy to his visions. The lack of telepathy was one which she gradually grew accustomed to, but she felt a streak of sadness that she could no longer share that bond with her brother. His smile was genuine, understanding where her mind was at; though he did miss it as well, it was a small price to pay for the light in Edythe's eyes when she watched Lucas. Edythe shook her head though, insisting she was fine. Carine countered her, though.

"If he needs anything, we will wake you. Please, rest. It looks like you could use some sleep," she said. Edythe tried to argue.

"I need to make dinner before Beau gets home," she said, as she made to get up.

"Beau told us to tell you he would be bringing something home, figuring you wouldn't want to cook after seeing us." Archie responded, his grin more prominent. Edythe sat back down, huffing almost in aggravation. She crossed her arms in defiance, keeping her eyes on Lucas; it didn't take long, however, for her battle with her dropping eyelids to be over. She leaned sideways, and Carine draped the blanket from earlier around her before pulling her into her side, Edythe's cheek on her shoulder. Not long after, Lucas began to rub his eyes; soon he was fast asleep on Royal's chest, his finger in his mouth, breathing evenly. The Cullens sat back, intending on waiting out both Edythe's and Lucas' naps, hoping to keep both of them asleep as long as possible.

* * *

The next morning, Edythe found herself in a building she never thought she would ever willingly set foot in. Rochester General Hospital looked nothing like the one in Jacksonville, but that didn't calm Edythe any. Her arms were tight around Lucas, who was unaware of the tension in his mother's body, and continued playing with the little toy car she had given him once they had left the house. Carine met them at the entrance, already clad in a white doctor's coat with the hospital's logo freshly emblazoned on the left chest pocket. The hospital had heard of Carine and, upon hearing Beau, who was a senior agent of Deracity, a very affluent and influential company in Rochester, wished to have her added to his family's medical records, they were only too happy to grant her complete access, as well as offer her a job. Carine immediately accepted, calling the hospital and university in Ithaca, claiming a family emergency for her abrupt removal from the programs. They were sad to see her go, but wished her well, hoping she may return in the future.

Carine could see the anxiety in Edythe's eyes and, upon reaching her and Lucas, laid her hand gently against her cheek while her other taking Edythe's free hand. Carine only smiled in greeting, hopefully to ease Edythe's fear. It did minimal help, but Edythe followed her past the front desk, the two female receptionist smiling warmly at her and Carine as they passed. Carine maneuvered through the hospital's hallways easily, leading them to an empty private room in a quiet hallway. Carine took Lucas from Edythe so she could relieve herself of the diaper bag; Lucas, thrilled to be reunited with Carine, began to play with the stethoscope around her neck. Carine laughed softly before gently prying his fingers off it and handing him back to Edythe. Edythe cautiously placed Lucas on exam table, her hands still on him even though he could easily sit up on his own.

Carine set up the ultrasound machine quickly, then instructed Edythe to place Lucas on his back. Lucas squirmed, wanting to sit up and move around. Edythe tried to distract him with his toy, but he continued to wiggle. Carine reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of plastic toy keys, equipped with a car fob and buttons that could be pressed. She pressed one of the many buttons, and the little ring made a honking sound. Lucas' eyes were wide and grabbed for the keys, enthralled by the novelty. Edythe looked up at Carine in question.

"Archie," she said simply with a smile, which Edythe returned with a small shake of her head. Confident Lucas was sufficiently distracted, Carine squirted the cold gel onto his abdomen and ran the doppler over it. Edythe leaned forward, her eyes on the machine; her body seemed to cover Lucas, who was unaware of what was going on. As Carine began to move the wand around slightly, checking everything over, Lucas began to squirm at the feeling. Carine turned her head slightly with a smile, reaching over with her free hand to press another of the buttons on the fob, enticing Lucas once more.

"I didn't know you were so good with children," Edythe commented. Carine smiled, with a hint of sadness this time though.

"You just never saw me with them as often. The pediatric circuit is difficult to be in. Even in smaller hospitals over the years, I hoped to not have to work with children. It's worse to watch a child suffer," she replied. Edythe's smile fell slightly and her intake of breath was choked.

"He's a trooper though, as strong as both his parents," Carine added. Edythe didn't respond, her eyes on Lucas' face. He smiled up at her, and she tried to return it, but it felt more like a grimace. Carine turned back toward the machine, moving back toward Lucas' lower left abdomen. She reached up and pointed toward the screen.

"There it is," she said simply, drawing an outline around the large mass inside Lucas' left kidney. Edythe, though having seen it before in another ultrasound, had to look away, back down to the object of her love and affection. Lucas reached up toward his mother, and she held on the pudgy head that reached for her face, pressing it to her cheek and kissing it gently. Carine watched the exchange silently, but her mind was going a mile a minute.

"Can you do anything?" Edythe asked finally, looking up at her.

"Well, it's stage three with an anaplastic histology. You've tried chemotherapy but it hasn't helped. It's developing too fast," Carine said, listing off what she had read and seen from Lucas' file the previous night.

"So there's no hope?" Edythe's voice had no volume, on the edge of cracking.

"No," Carine countered, meeting her daughter's gaze, "It means that we have less time to get in there and get it out." Edythe's eyes went wide, both at the concept of surgery on her eight-month old, but also from the steely determination in Carine's eyes.

"Will that work?" she asked.

"I believe so. Thankfully, it hasn't grown into the nearby blood vessels or other structures. I can do a partial nephrectomy, and save as much of left kidney as I can. Granted, he can live with just one, most humans can, but if I can save both, I will," Carine informed her, her finger tracing the line of the mass on the screen. Edythe exhaled, not knowing whether to feel relieved or more worried.

"He's just a baby," she murmured, almost a plea. Carine was wiping the gel from Lucas' stomach; she finished quickly and gently lifted Lucas and transferred him to Edythe's arms before gently guiding Edythe to the chair in the corner of the room. She knelt in front of her as Edythe tightly held her son to her chest, holding her free hand in both of hers.

"There will be a pediatric anesthesiologist, as well as myself and other skilled professionals there. There is a risk with him being so young, and with it being so advanced, but if there's any hope of stopping it, this is the only option. I believe I can remove everything." Edythe looked up at her, the expression on her face unfathomable.

"Everything?" she asked, almost unsure. "All the doctors said there was no chance of getting all out of it, especially as it progressed." Carine smiled in spite of herself.

"All those doctors haven't been doing this nearly as long as I have, nor do they possess a heightened level of smell and tactile control. I think I can do it; I'm not guaranteeing anything, as I won't know for sure until I'm looking at it, but I think I can." Carine told her, squeezing her hand lightly. A moment of wordless communication passed between mother and daughter; it was by no way a guarantee of a perfect surgery—nothing could guarantee that—but it was a step in a direction Edythe never believed was feasible.

The trust she had in Carine, in watching her practice for her entire existence as a vampire, she knew if anyone could do it, it would be her. Her mother's extra senses allowed her to hear and smell what humans couldn't; combined with her ability to control her hands in surgery to the exact fraction of millimeters and her near four hundred years of experience, she was the best doctor and surgeon in the world.

Carine herself was feeling more confident than she had early that day; when she seen the reports, combined with what Beau and Edythe had told her, she anticipated a more difficult situation. Though, as she said, she would not know for sure until she was face to face with the tumor what she was really dealing with, she was more than half confident she could eradicate the blastoma from Lucas' body, and give her grandson—and by extension, Edythe and Beau—back his life. She wanted to do this, not only to make up for her mistake in the past, but as a mother who couldn't risk her family any longer.

The understanding flowed between them, built from a century of mind reading and companionship. Edythe nodded once and leaned forward to press her forehead to her mother's shoulder. Carine encircled them both in her embrace, hugging them tightly for a moment until Edythe made to pull back.

"Now," Carine said began, opening her arms for Lucas. Edythe gave him up easily, but curious about where she was going with this. Carine stood, pulling Edythe up with her. She pointed behind her to the exam table.

"It's your turn."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So I actually wrote this yesterday after I posted the last chapter, but I wanted to give everyone a chance to read Chapter 9 before I posted this! In addition, by the time I post this, the rough draft of the next chapter will have already been written.**

 **I want to try to get into a bit of habit of posting more regularly; I don't know how long that will last, especially as the semester reaches its peak and I may end up crumbling under the weight of life. ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Anyway, another disclaimer for you: I have never dealt with Wilm's tumor specifically, so I am using the information from my internet researching that I have done on the disease. Also, I have never had or had to care for an infant for any length of time (for the latter). So, in summary, if some of this isn't accurate, I apologize! I'm doing the best I can, do some in-depth researching before writing everything out, but I am not perfect!**

 **Also, for those of you asking about the whole 'turning into vampires' thing, those questions will be answered in the** **next** **chapter! They were supposed to be in this chapter, but this chapter ended up being too long haha**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Also, how much farther would you like me to go? I have an idea that extends pretty far, but I would like to hear your opinions!**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Melinda**


	11. The Moment of Truth

Chapter 11: The Moment of Truth

* * *

Edythe lay on her left side, one arm around Lucas' back, making sure he stayed upright on the exam table beside her. Carine stood behind her, working on a laptop with electrodes plugged into the unit, the wires running to the table and adhered to Edythe's bare hip and pelvic region. Carine played with the program for a moment, adjusting the spots on Edythe's skin once, before telling Edythe she was going to start.

"If it gets too painful, tell me," she instructed quietly. Edythe nodded silently, keeping her eyes on Lucas. She felt the sensations immediately, but kept her mouth shut, enduring the discomfort, even as it grew more intense. Though she was trying not to react, Carine could see the tension in her shoulders and the lock in her jaw; though she didn't want to cause her any more pain, she needed to see how bad the damage was. She upped the electrodes up slowly, but when Edythe finally inhaled and her hand bunched into a fist, Carine couldn't bring herself to go any further. She turned down the impulses, watching Edythe's body gradually relax. Carine removed the white electrode adhesives, wiping away the gel with a cool cloth while keeping her hand against the spots, hoping to ease the aftershock of the nerve pain with her chilly touch. Neither spoke, and Edythe didn't volunteer anything, just hoping the exams were over and they could leave.

"This started after the birth?" Carine's quiet question caused a ripple through Edythe's spine and she squeezed her eyes shut, as if she could block the memories from that time. After a moment though, she nodded unwillingly. Carine sighed quietly; again, the guilt lanced through her. She had read the medical reports from the hospital in Jacksonville, detailing the events surrounding Edythe's time there. The doctors were mediocre at best, not concerned for a young mother and baby and more invested in more interesting and radical cases, causing Edythe to suffer for it. Hyperemesis gravidarum, anemia, migraines, all untreated throughout her entire pregnancy, in addition to the abuse she had endured by the nurses throughout her labor.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been there," she murmured quietly, almost too low for Edythe to hear. Edythe twisted slightly to look at her; she could see the pain in her amber eyes, how much she was tearing herself apart. She reached out to grip her mother's hand tightly, comfortingly.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known," she told her. Carine shook her head.

"We should have never left. You both wouldn't have gone through all that," she said.

"What's done is done. It's over now. All that matters to me is that you're here now," Edythe told her. "You came back when you knew we needed you. That makes everything else forgivable." Carine couldn't help a small smile; reaching out, she brushed her fingertips against Edythe's cheek.

"You're too kind to me, Edythe," she said. It was Edythe's turn to shake her head.

"I love you all too much to allow any negative emotions I might have had to affect me." Just then, Luca let out a giggle, shaking the plastic keys excitedly as they sang once more. Both women laughed, entertained by the toddler's antics. Unsurprisingly, Carine already completely adored her grandson, letting him completely destroy any semblance of organization there was in the exam room, playing with models on the counter, her pager, her stethoscope, whatever he managed to get his little fingers on.

"How did you decide on Lucas?" Carine asked suddenly, the question abruptly coming to mind. Edythe looked up at her, surprised, before falling to her son's face. Letting him play with her fingers, she answered.

"Beau named him. It means 'light' or 'bright'. We thought it was suitable, because Luca was the light in all the darkness." Carine nodded to herself, deeming the name fitting. Though she had never thought of the potential baby names Edythe and Beau would select should they have kids, when she saw Lucas, she was little thrown. With Edythe being such a traditional woman of the early 20th century, combined with Beau, she would guessed a different name. But, given the circumstances, she understood; every time they spoke Luca's name or thought of him, they would be quite literally thinking 'light', from the Italian root _luce_.

"His middle name, of course, is my biological parents' surname. When we married, Beau wanted to take the name Cullen, rather than the other way around. He knows me too well, and didn't want me to give up my maiden name. I was only too happy to oblige, but I also did not want the Mason name to die. So it seemed a decent middle name for Luca." Edythe continued absently. Carine smiled slightly, proud that her name that was given to her by her father so long ago would have lasted so long as to be passed on to the next generation of Cullens. As if Edythe could read her mother's mind, though it had been years since that were true, she looked up with a slightly teasing expression.

"How does it feel to be a grandmother?" she asked, her smile cheeky, and Carine couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly.

"I don't know. I only found out a little over twenty-four hours ago," she replied. "But it's about time. I am three hundred and sixty-eight," she teased back. Edythe laughed and Carine joined in for a moment before she grew more serious.

"I am amazed, and my heart is fuller than it ever has been before. I not only have you back, but also my son and now a grandson. I can't ever thank you for the gift you have given me," she told her, her golden eyes sparkling. Edythe looked down, blushing slightly in embarrassment, and Carine chuckled softly, brushing her hand along her cheek softly, only causing her to flush deeper.

They were brought out of their moment by Lucas' little cry. Immediately, Edythe was alert, her eyebrows furrowing as Lucas continued to whine. She sat up quickly, ignoring the burning feeling in her right side and pulled him to her chest. Lucas continued to fuss, small sounds coming from his mouth, almost like hiccuping. Carine grabbed paper towels just as Lucas moved to throw up. Edythe held him securely as white fluid rushed out of his mouth; Carine gently cleaned his mouth, her quick hands wiping the vomit from his lips as it came out of his system.

"That's it, Luca, get it all out," Carine murmured quietly as she worked, her eyes watching the infant struggle and logging more symptoms to Lucas' growing list. Edythe held her son helplessly, her face twisted with pain at watching him suffer. Finally, Lucas calmed, his stomach empty of the milk he had been fed earlier that morning. He slumped back into Edythe, his eyes slipping shut, exhausted from the effort. The breath choked in Edythe's lungs, and she couldn't speak. Her chin rested on top of Lucas', and her eyes flicked up to meet Carine's.

"Do you know I'm so scared for him that I've had the most ludicrous ideas to try to save him?" she asked her. Carine didn't speak, put off by the intensely anxious and even slightly wild look in her eyes. Carine slowly asked what she meant, not knowing if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"The doctors told us there was no help for him, that even if the chemotherapy was successful, he would never grow up. I was so scared, in a frenzy to try to save his life, that I have even debated the idea of having him changed," Edythe admitted. Carine's eyes widened slightly in shock, not expecting that response. Edythe knew as well as Carine did the consequences and risks involved with turning a human before a mature age; immortal children were beautiful beyond belief, and enchanting to be around. But they were volatile, their undeveloped mind unable to control their strength and thirst, and unable to learn to hide from the human world. A single tantrum could disimate an entire town; thus, creating such a being was punishable by death, in addition to the execution of the child. The Denali sisters, close friends and almost family of the Cullens, the only other coven that shared their passion for saving human lives and committing to the blood of animals, understood this consequence better than anyone else; their mother created such a child, and she paid the price.

Edythe knew the stories behind it perfectly, yet she had even considered doing such a thing to try to save Lucas' life. Carine could see it in her daughter's eyes, the pain and the fear; she could see that Edythe was not incompetent or ignorant, because she knew the consequence but the instinct to protect her child outweighed everything else, and Carine couldn't help but feel her own bout of pain for her suffering. Edythe stood, her arms supporting Lucas as she moved to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. She had not meant to admit such a cowardice and blasphemous desire, but she needed to get it out, to confess, to tell _someone_ , and if she were to tell anybody, it would be Carine. Carine knelt besides Edythe, wanting to get a better look in her eyes when she tried to duck her head.

"I know how you must have felt entertaining that decision, Edythe," Carine began. "But I know looking at you that you know I can't do that. The venom would save his life, cure the tumor, but it would only cause him a different kind of pain, one he would have to deal with for the rest of his existence, not to mention the risk to him by the Volturi." Carine's words were soft, gentle, not wanting to upset Edythe, but wary of her reaction. Edythe nodded though; she understood all of this, and thinking logically, she wouldn't have gone through with it. But the draw, the longing for relief, did not leave from the back of her mind.

"However, you now know that there is a chance of help for him, that he can have his life back. And it doesn't require venom," Carine continued, reaching up to get Edythe to look at her; when she did, she kept her gaze, wanting to convey the message. "I will not allow any more harm to my family, and that includes Luca." Neither spoke for a minute after Carine's declaration; finally though, Carine spoke, her gaze on their hands held together rather than Edythe's face.

"I did not want to ask you, because I don't want you to think I feel a certain way, one or the other, but after hearing what you have told me, I feel as if I need to know…."

Edythe waited, wary and cautious of the hesitancy in her mother's expression. Finally though, she continued.

"Have you ever thought of switching back?" Edythe didn't respond immediately, and Carine finally looked up at her face. Her daughter's face was surprisingly stoic, calm, and Carine knew Edythe had thought of it. Edythe confirmed it after another long moment of silence.

"I have thought about it, but…." Edythe took a breath before she finished.

"I don't think it would help anyone, least of all Beau and Luca. If I was changed, I'd be a newborn again. Besides the fact I don't relish the idea of living like that again, if I woke up and caught Beau's scent, I know I wouldn't be able to stop myself. And I don't know if anyone else would be able to stop me from killing him, especially if I have the same newborn strength and speed as I did the first time. And if Luca smells anything like his father, it would put him at risk as well.

"And even if I could be restrained, I'd have to live away from them for a long time before I could stand to be near them, and I won't do that to them. And even if Beau was changed with me, Beau wouldn't want to risk Luca like that either; he says he wouldn't trust himself to not hurt him, and we would have to stay away from him. Neither of us want to watch him grow up without us. I want to watch my son grow up, and I won't risk either of their lives." Edythe's explanation hit home, and Carine felt a pang of emotion, brought on by the amount of time and thought Edythe must have put into that decision. Carine couldn't help but agree, remembering the times she and the family had had to deal with a newborn and knew, objectively, what would result. She wanted to know what mentality Edythe was in regarding the subject and was glad and calmed to find she was thinking properly.

"I agree, sweetheart, and none of us would ever force you into that decision again. I just wanted to know where your head is at. I know how you think, but it's been a long time," Carine meant to be joking but it deepens halfway through. Edythe understood though, and she squeezed her mother's hand, a gesture which Carine returned. Neither spoke for a moment, just enjoying the silence and companionship, but Carine broke it with an amused smile as Lucas, who still slept soundly against Edythe's chest, began to babble unintelligibly in his sleep.

"He sleep talks?" she asked, and Edythe's face split into a giggle as she nodded.

"He's so much like Beau, though Beau will contest that he's more like me," she said as she adjusted her grip. There was a knock on the closed door of the exam room and Edythe looked up in surprise and wariness. Carine, having heard the approaching footsteps, was already at the door, opening it to reveal a nurse in the doorway.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, sorry to bother you, but I'm just dropping off the meds you requested," the young nurse smile shyly. Carine returned the gesture, not wanting to startle her, and thanked her. Edythe stood up, Lucas' head falling to the curve of her neck as she faced Carine. Carine stopped in front of her and held up the bottle for her. Edythe's eyes narrowed suspiciously, untrusting, and Carine sighed.

"Please take it, sweetheart. I don't want to see you in pain," she murmured. Edythe's gaze moved from the medication to her face, seeing nothing but pleading and resounding fear. Edythe sighed then reached out and took the bottle.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur; the Cullens quickly fell into step with Edythe's and Beau's routine, as if they had never left. Beau worked regular hours in the city, though he coordinated with his wife so that they left for work at earlier times to both be home earlier. Lucas was originally dropped off at daycare when Edythe had to work; though she worked less than eighteen hours a week, not having Lucas with her made Edythe very nervous. Thankfully, her family quickly jumped into take on the role; each of them took turns caring for Luca at home, feeding and changing him, playing with him. They all adored their little grandson/nephew, and he loved their attention. Lucas was a happy baby, considering everything he had gone through in his short life, but the effects of the tumor were weighing on him. Though none of the Cullens other than Carine had practiced medicine in their lives—though Royal had gone to school for a medical degree once or twice—they immediately were struck by how bad the disease was getting.

The first time they had really saw the difference was the day after Lucas and Edythe went to the hospital; Edythe was working a few hours to cover a coworker and Jessamine, Eleanor, and Earnest were in charge of Lucas while both of this parents were gone. Edythe and Beau had graciously taught them all how to take care of a toddler, unable to hold in their laughter at times as the vampires adjusted to how much work a human baby was. Eleanor's face was scrunched, her nose plugged, as Jessamine worked to change Lucas' diaper.

"For someone so small, he smells _so_ bad," she muttered as she flitted with the plastic keys Archie had bought Lucas, enticing the toddler away from what his aunt was doing.

"You're telling me," Jessamine agreed as she disposed of the dirty diaper. Lucas wiggled on the changing table as she wiped him clean, and even the two vampires couldn't help smiles at his antics. Earnest was downstairs, preparing a bottle of formula and cutting some carrots into tiny pieces. Carine was adamant that they continue to try to get Lucas to eat human food, if only a small amount at a time. As Jessamine lifted Lucas' bottom to place a clean diaper under him, the child cried out. Both girls froze, Jessamine's eyes raking over Luca's body to see for injury, feeling the sharp wave of pain from him. Earnest was there a half moment later, his amber eyes concerned.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to stay calm. Lucas was seemingly distracted once more, as if whatever had hurt him was gone.

"I don't know," Jessamine said. "I was just putting another diaper on him." Carefully, Jessamine moved to put the diaper in place. As she made to secure the tab on Lucas' left side, putting slight pressure as she did so, Lucas cried out again, his small voice a loud wail and crystal tears forming in his eyes. Eleanor hushed him gently, her normally teasing voice low and soothing and her eyes serious as Jessamine finished up the job, barely brushing his skin to redress the toddler. Lucas calmed under their hands and voices, a few tears falling but no more formed. After she was done, Jessamine hesitantly lifted Lucas into the crook of her arm. He didn't react, looking around until he saw Earnest in the doorway. He reached to his grandfather immediately, making small babbles that made it clear what he wanted. Jessamine moved toward Earnest and he reached out to let Lucas grip his hand. As Luca seemed content to play with Earnest's fingers, the three vampires looked between each other, their faces unfathomable.

* * *

Though Carine was a new doctor at Rochester General, her influence in the hospital, as well as the direness of the situation, resulted in her being able to book an operating room and full staff for Lucas' nephrectomy within days of joining. She requested the best nurses, the best anesthesiologist, and the best attendings to assist her in the surgery. She was given full access to everything the hospital had to offer, and she was going to use it. Within a week, the day of Luca's surgery came. Both Beau and Edythe didn't go into work, too stressed to leave Luca alone for a moment, and the Cullens watched as the young parents became more and more apprehensive, though Beau hid it better for Edythe's sake.

Luca was prepared in the pediatric ward of the hospital; he was curious about all the equipment and wearing a little gown and sitting on the big hospital bed. Being hooked up to machines made him all the more curious, though he held onto Beau when they put the IV in. Edythe and Beau were besides him the entire time, talking to him, playing with him, so much so he didn't notice what was happening until they arrived at the doors to the surgical ward, the stopping point for both parents. Carine stood off to the side on the other side of the doors, dressed in surgical scrubs, her long light blonde hair tied back already. Edythe took a moment before she had the strength to let go of Lucas, stepping back and turning into Beau's arms. Beau ran down his hands down her shoulders in what little comfort he could provide, her forehead under his chin. When his mother was out of sight, Lucas began to cry. Edythe squeezed her eyes shut, as if she could expel the sound from her mind, and her fingers tightened over Beau's upper arms, fighting against the urge to take Lucas away from there, to hold him and protect him for all the strangers he didn't know and didn't trust.

Instead, though, she held strong, turning slightly as her son's cries quieted as he passed through the door. Carine stepped to the side of the bed, her fingers brushing the tears from Lucas' cheek. The toddler calmed slightly at her presence, but still called out for his parents. Carine looked up toward Beau and Edythe, where they stood just on the other side of the door, gazing at the bed and her with identical panicked and anguished looks. She smiled at them, reassuring. Her gentle golden eyes conveyed what she wished she could tell them and they nodded ever so slightly at her, giving her permission to take Lucas away. Carine turned, keeping one of her hands down so Lucas can hold on to it, softly speaking to the staff as they pushed the bed through the next set of doors and out of sight. Edythe exhaled sharply, her voice cracking. Beau tightened his hold on her, trying to protect her from the fear that raged inside her.

"He'll be okay," he told her. She didn't respond, still watching the door where Lucas and Carine had disappeared. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back, and turned to see Earnest standing there. She looked up at her father as he wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. He leaned down to kiss her hair then rubbed his hand along her shoulder.

"Let's go into the waiting room," another voice said, and Edythe looked to find Archie besides their little group, with her siblings standing a few feet away. "It will be a little while before we hear anything." No one moved, waiting for her decision. She nodded and Beau and Earnest gently led her to the small waiting room down the hall. She settled down in a chair directly in front of the door, Beau sitting to her left. His arms never left their circle around her, and Earnest sat on her other side. Her siblings took up spaces next to her, huddled in a corner of the room.

There was nothing left to do now but wait, and hope.

* * *

 **Hello again! Another pretty quick one done!**

 **This is the point where I must know: do you want me to continue? If not, I only have one chapter left prepared. But I do have a secondary story that can be added, which goes more in depth in horror of what Edythe went through when she had Lucas, and when she forced to face that fear again.**

 **Let me know what you guys would like! Love you all!**

 **~Melinda**


	12. Outtake: Have and Hold

**So I'm going to be mean….I asked months ago any specific scenes you guys wanted to see regarding Beau and Edythe after Edythe was changed, mostly in terms of things Edythe would have to overcome as she adjusted to her human body.**

 **This outtake is kind of short, but it's sweet Edythe and Beau fluff. It is a little " graphic" but if you feel uncomfortable, feel free to skip the chapter.**

 **Anyway, enough with me blabbing…**

* * *

"Beau!" Edythe's scream hit his ears full force. Beau bolted up the stairs, throwing open the door to the bathroom. Edythe knelt half naked on the tiled floor, her eyes wide and panicked as she took in her bloody pants and underwear. Beau's eyes raked over Edythe before zeroing in on her thighs and inner legs, which were glistening in red. Immediately, Beau realized what had happened, and why Edythe was so upset.

"Oh, sweetheart," he murmured, making toward her. Edythe seemed frozen in shock but she cringed away from Beau's approach, not wanting him to see her like this. Hot tears were building in her eyes and Beau could see she was about to start crying.

"Shh, Edythe, darling, it's okay," he assured her, kneeling besides her. Edythe was unwilling to move, even to wipe the blood that was dripping down her legs. Beau retreated to the hallway, pulling a couple of old towels from the shelves before returning to the bathroom. Sitting crosslegged on the floor, he gingerly guided Edythe to sit on the cold tile in front of him. After wetting a towel with warm water, he began wiping down her legs; the towel came back scarlet immediately. Edythe seemed to revive as she saw the blood and she gagged violently.

"Easy, sweetheart, don't inhale the smell; it'll help," Beau told her. Edythe turned away into Beau's shoulder. Beau gently cleaned Edythe's lower body, being careful not to inhale the blood as well as to not jostle her too much. He remembered both from health class and from living with his mother that menstrual cycles often brought on a tender abdomen and pelvic region. Renee often would complain about any discomfort she felt, just from the lightest of pressures. Edythe stayed still while he worked, but he could hear her crying quietly. Edythe was startled by the aching in her abdomen and lower body; every movement was severely uncomfortable. The warm and sticky fluid that clung to her skin did not help matters, making her feel gross and sick.

Once Beau had finished cleaning both Edythe and the floor and toilet free of blood, he threw her blood-stained clothes in the sink, letting them soak in hot water and soap. Leaving Edythe for a moment, he grabbed another pair of underwear for her as well grabbing one of the plastic packages from the box of feminine napkins that Edythe kept under the bed. Settling with her in his arm once more, he hesitantly but curiously opened the package. A white cottony piece of fabric was neatly folded in thirds underneath the plastic covering. Another pink tab covered the adhesive bottom of the pad. Cautiously, he pulled it apart. It resembled what he imagined a child's diaper would look like, with soft absorbable material on all sides and two little wing-like structures sticking out on the sides.

Beau understood enough about periods and pads to know what to do from there. Slowly, he helped Edythe into her clothes, her fresh underwear now with a pad secured to the bottom. She now wore only her underwear and the long sleeved shirt she had woken up in. She did not wear any pants, which was deliberate, as Beau expected they would only become stained as the day wore on. Carefully, he lifted Edythe up like a toddler and carried her to their room, as she seemed incapable or unwilling to move on her own, lest her uterus punish her for it. He laid her gingerly on the bed; the movement jolted her abdomen and Edythe moaned as the aching cramps in her body escalated. Beau kissed her lightly on the cheek, promising to be right back before going downstairs to the kitchen. Quickly, he pulled out a compress that was stored in the one of the drawers and threw it in the microwave, setting it for a couple of minutes. While it warmed, Beau grabbed some Motrin and a water bottle. Once the microwave beeped, Beau wrapped the uncomfortably warm compress in a kitchen towel before returning to Edythe. He got her to sit up and take the pain medication before curling back into a fetal position. Beau lay besides her on the bed, facing her and lay the compress gently to her lower abdomen where Edythe had curled her arm over. Edythe inhaled slightly at the hot touch but relaxed soon after from the slight relief.

"This won't last very long but we don't have a heating pad. Once Charlie gets home from work, I will run out and get one, as well as more Motrin," he murmured. Edythe nodded slightly in response. Beau gently pressed his fingers to her bare stomach which became visible when her shirt had ridden up. Delicately, he began to massage her lower abdomen. Edythe inhaled and he paused, but her hands pulled his hands lower, pressing them into her pelvis. He began again and Edythe sighed, somewhat more calm then before. She looked up at Beau through her eyelashes.

"You know you are the best boyfriend in the world, right?" she asked. Beau chuckled quietly but didn't respond, content to let Edythe lay her head in the crook of his shoulder and lay his head on top of hers, continuing his ministrations for the next couple of hours.

* * *

 **Short, I know. However, I believe that after Edythe and Beau had made love for the their first time, they would have become much more comfortable with each other that would make this scene as I wrote it, rather than how most boyfriends would react to their girlfriend on their period.**

 **Also, the fact Beau lived with his mother for most of his life and probably did the shopping probably helps in him reacting a little different than the typical boy. His affection for Edythe and wanting to help her through her transition to a human still shines through, even in these little scenes.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Would you like another outtake or would like to hear what happened in Lucas' surgery? I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that question though, haha.**

 **Let me know! Love you all!**

 **~Melinda**


	13. Waiting to Surface

Chapter 12: Waiting to Surface

* * *

The minutes went by agonizingly slow; none of the Cullens moved in that time. The vampires seemed frozen still with stress, while Beau and Edythe seemed to move more as time went on. Edythe's body began to shake, the stress and fear for Lucas combined with her phobia of being in a hospital and allowing strangers to work on her son causing her body to work on overdrive. Beau kept a grip on her, fearing she may lose consciousness or throw up. Edythe finally bent her head between her hands, closing her eyes and focusing on the spinning in her head. Jessamine felt her discomfort and gently took the edge, not wanting to incapacitate her sister, but not wanting to her to suffer. Edythe shot a bout of gratitude her way in appreciation, trying to get a grip on herself without much success.

Neither human knew how much time had passed before Archie suddenly stood up. Everyone jerked their heads to look at him, and terror ran down Edythe's back as she caught the familiar blank look on his face. However, surprisingly, his eyes refocused quickly and he went and knelt besides Edythe, his expression lighter than she had seen in a while.

"He's okay, Edythe. He'll be okay," he told her encouragingly. "I wish I could show you, but believe me. I see Luca, and he'll be fine. Carine will be done in one hour, sixteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds," he told her. Edythe nodded, though she wouldn't be comforted until she saw Carine and got the truth from her. Though Lucas may survive the surgery, that doesn't mean it would be successful in the long run. If even a little of the cancer remained in Lucas' body, the entire procedure would have been for nothing, and Luca would inevitably be on death's door once more. Archie sat crosslegged besides Edythe's chair, holding her hand securely and giving it a squeeze while Edythe held her head in her other hand. Beau's arms stayed around her, his eyes closed; though he wasn't a religious man by any means, he found himself praying, and hoping Archie's vision was right.

Archie continued to give them updates, counting down aloud for them, until he informed the group Carine was out of surgery. Minutes passed with Edythe and Beau growing more tense, watching the vampires enhance their senses to sense their matriarch's approach. They knew the minute she was close, as every vampire turned toward the door, along with Archie's verbal confirmation. Carine appeared in the door, clad in fresh scrubs and her hair pulled loose. She went to Edythe and Beau immediately, kneeling before them and taking Edythe's hands. Her impassive face broke out into a smile as they gazed at her intensely. Her expression was relived, happy, but tired, a type of mental exhaustion only vampires understood.

"He's fine. I removed the tumor, and he'll never have to worry about it again," she said simply.

"All of it?" Edythe asked, the breath gone from her voice; she couldn't believe it. Carine smiled wider, her hand moving up to lay against her cheek.

"All of it," she confirmed. "He's cancer-free." The young parents seemed to let out a deep breath, their shoulders falling as if a large boulder had been lifted. Edythe's eyes filled with tears she had been holding back for the past few hours and she slumped forward. Just like when they were first reunited, Edythe wrapped her arms around her mother's neck in a hug. And just like then, Carine held her tightly, her head bent to graze her nose along her forehead. Beau leaned forward as well, his hands on Edythe's back, his head bowed. Carine removed one of her hands around Edythe to pull Beau forward as well; his own warm arm wrapped around her. The Cullens sat quietly, their own eyes stinging with their own emotion that they could not shed as Edythe could. After a long moment, Carine pulled back to look at their faces.

"He should be awake by now, and I know he will want his mother and father. Shall we?" she told them. Immediately, Edythe and Beau stood, anxious to get to Lucas before he woke up. Carine led the group through the hospital back to the pediatric ward to a private room in the back of facility. An elderly nurse was present, cooing softly to the crying toddler in his bed. He had woken up only a minute ago, surprised at the pain he felt and still not seeing his parents. He didn't understand; he just knew that it hurt. Edythe rushed forward, her hands going to comfort her son while her eyes raked over him. He was clad in just a diaper, a blood pressure cuff around his leg and various wires adhered to his skin and in his nose, machines hooked up to record his vitals. The Cullens stood at the perimeter of the room to allow Beau and Edythe to tend to their son. Carine quickly dismissed the nurse with a nod and stepped up, moving some of the wires out of the way as Edythe's fingers ran over Lucas' body to try to comfort him. He calmed slightly at his mother's presence, but the pain in his torso, the burning hurt from his left side in addition to his hunger, caused him to continue to cry and fuss.

"They just changed him when he came out of surgery, but he hasn't eaten all day," Carine murmured quietly. Edythe looked up at her, her eyes pained as Lucas continued to cry.

"You can feed him if he'll eat. There's no risk," Carine told her, knowing that getting something in his system as well as bonding with Edythe would help to calm the distraught child. Edythe nodded quickly, and Carine easily maneuvered around the wires, gently lifting Lucas up and placing him in Edythe's arms. Lucas immediately turned on his right side, his mouth searching while his fist gripped Edythe's shirt. Edythe carefully sat on the chair Beau offered her, curling her legs underneath her and pulling her shirt away. It took a moment to encourage Lucas to latch on; when he did though, his cries calmed, his belly stopped aching from starvation and his ear pressed against Edythe's chest, hearing her heartbeat. Carine took the small baby blanket from the bed, one that Edythe and Beau had brought with them earlier that day, and draped it around Lucas, encasing him in the familiar feel and scent of home. Beau knelt besides the chair where Edythe sat, one arm snaking around her back while the other brushed the top of Luca's head. His arms tightened around his family, burying his face in Edythe's hair as she pressed her face to his neck. Her intake of breath was constricted once more, and the Cullens could see she was about to start crying again; even Beau's eyes betrayed the tears and he looked up at Carine.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly, though he knew she would have no trouble hearing. She smiled slightly and knelt besides them once more. She indicated the large white bandage adhered to Lucas' left side.

"He'll have a scar; I had to open a little farther than I would have liked, but part of the tumor was interfering with his organs. He'll probably have it the rest of his life," Carine told them, and they heard the note of regret in his voice. Beau reached out and touch her shoulder, and she met his gaze.

"But he gets the rest of his life. _You_ gave him his life back," he told her fiercely. Surprised once again at their gratitude when expecting their anger or disappointment, Carine couldn't help but get as emotional as them. She nodded ever so slightly and then stood, backing away to allow the parents a moment alone with Lucas. She went to Earnest, who wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, holding to him. He kissed her lightly, and she returned it, the relief and exhaustion clearly transferred in the action. Then she gently ushered her children out of the room, leaving Edythe and Beau to themselves, to allow the little family to reunite.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 ** _This is the end of the original plot!_** **It is at this point that you guys must tell me what you want me to do, either:**

 **End it here and include the rest of the little outtakes I have been working on and off (and for you children, none of the rest have something as "horrible" and "gross" as a teenage girl's period**? **).**

 **OR**

 **I can add a small additional plot that piggy backs off this story; it deals with Edythe facing her utmost fear head on. If any of you have read my other stories, you can probably guess what I'm going to do ;) The outtakes will still be posted, but scattered throughout the subsequent chapters.**

 **You can either send me a short DM or brief review telling me what you would like. I won't be continuing the story until I can get an idea of answer from my readers, as it really is your decision. I already have the plot in my mind and know how it ends, but do you want me to flush out the plot and share it with all of you? You must decide that.**

* * *

 **Okay, this note was really long, I know, but I'm done now!**

 **Please let me know what you would like me to do! Love you all!**

 **~Melinda :)**


	14. Outtake: For Better, For Worse

Outtake: For Better, For Worse

* * *

Edythe's sharp scream woke the Chief of Police, jolting him out of sleep at around three in the morning. At first he was groggy, unaware. But as the sounds continued in the room down the hall, Charlie Swan felt his blood boil. He had conceded to allowing Edythe to live in his house, not feeling ill enough of her to let her go without shelter after her entire family had mysteriously disappeared. He had insisted however, that she sleep in the living room on the pull out bed. Beau contested this, causing a heated argument between father and son. Beau had won, threatening to move out with Edythe if Charlie did not allow her to stay in his room, insisting that she was too traumatized to be alone at night. Charlie was skeptical, believing that the young teenagers merely wanted to have an excuse to sleep in the same bed, with their shared body heat within close proximity to each other, and getting up to forbidden activities.

The Chief vowed to himself when he had lost the argument—not wanting Beau to move out so soon after getting him back—that he would catch them in the act, no matter how much he cringed on deliberately walking in on Beau and Edythe when they were participating in activities he did not even want to think about, let alone see. Now, though, as he heard the low tenor of Beau's words, no doubt telling Edythe to keep it down while his father slept down the hall, Charlie had had enough. He threw the blankets away and stood up, not bothering to be quiet as he left his bedroom and Charlie jerked the door to Beau's room open roughly.

Edythe screamed louder, her closed eyes scrunching as she cringed into the sheets.

"Come back!" Edythe cried out, her voice hoarse from screaming and filled with pain. " _Please_ , come back!" Beau lay behind her, his arm around her waist as he held her still to keep her from hurting herself in her sleep. He had heard the quick creak of Charlie's bed and he met his father's gaze, his eyes unfathomable. Beau's hands did not leave Edythe's body, holding her to him securely, hoping in vain for his presence to calm her subconscious.

Edythe's pleas went unanswered, though; even Beau, who tried to comfort as much as he was able, could not respond to her, could not think of anything to say to calm her down. Edythe continued to sob, her consciousness trapped in her traumatized mind, her body shaking violently with the onslaught of emotion. As Charlie looked in on the heartbreaking scene before him, hearing this young girl scream out in her sleep for her family, her family who had seemingly abandoned her without any notice or any forwarding address. The wind fell out of his sails, and his shoulders slumped, looking at Edythe without any idea of what to do.

After a moment, Charlie closed the door, leaving Beau to attend to Edythe. Silently, almost in a stunned mindset, he went back to his room. Sitting down on the edge of his mattress, his eyes strayed out the crack in the curtains, his mind far away. He did not know what to think when Beau had arrived at the house with a stricken Edythe nearly four months ago. He had not expected Beau home from his "trip" with his girlfriend until much later that night, his son informing him he was to bring Edythe home first. But as Beau silently pulled her through the door and just hugged her for an hour before she passed out from the crying, he could not comprehend what had happened. Why was Edythe like this? Was she injured, emotionally or physically? Had Edythe had a fight with her siblings, her parents?

Only when Edythe blacked out in Beau's arm did his son explain. Her family was gone; they had left the house, and left Forks altogether. Charlie did not believe it at first; it made no sense. But after he had called Dr. Gerandy at the hospital, it was confirmed; the doctor had explained that Dr. Cullen had resigned the day before and she and her husband had pulled their children from the high school, with the exception of their youngest daughter. It took a while for Charlie to comprehend completely; even he, who was hardly the most involved and invested parent, would never even consider get up and leaving Beau, practically abandoning his son without so much as a forwarding address.

It was obvious it had come as a shock, and neither Beau or Edythe knew it was coming. And Edythe was heartbroken. He unthinkingly accepted Edythe to stay in the house that night and the one after that; but after a week, he found it in himself to speak to Beau about living arrangements. In that timeframe, he saw a side of his son's girlfriend he had eve thought he would see. Edythe had always been quiet, reserved and proper, and she laughed and smiled happily in Beau's presence. The girl before him had been unrecognizable; her face was ghastly gray-ish pale, her expression blank, and her eyes grave. She always seemed to be thinking about something far away from what was going on in front of her. She never ate in front of him, Beay always bringing her a plate of food upstairs to his room. She wouldn't watch TV, she didn't read, she didn't listen to music.

Most of all, she would not go back to her house; she clung to Beau in a way that was desperate, as if he was all she had left in world. Which, Charlie thought now, was probably true; her entire family had up and left her without anyone else that she really knew or cared for. Her family had never really interacted more than amicably with the population of Forks, and Beau was the first that became intimately close to not just Edythe, but the entire family. Besides the fact he was her boyfriend, he was familiar and comforting, a reminder of what she knew before.

Looking back on this now, Charlie understood the reasons underneath the argument he had had with Beau when requesting Edythe move back into her house, and even more so at the prospect of sleeping in Beau's bed. Beau had been exceedingly protective of Edythe, more so than Charlie had ever seen before. Charlie had heard through the grapevine that Beau had worked his schedule around so he and Edythe were in the same classes, and they were never separated. They always sat in the back of the classroom quietly, Beau gently coaxing her to do her work and keeping her away from the curious and pitying stares of the school student body. The fear in his eyes at the prospect of letting Edythe be alone, even during the night, the primal panic in his expression, was the reason Charlie had relented. And now he was fortunate he had.

Edythe was inconsolable, tormented by the memories of her family, both good and bad. She was a prisoner to her grief and her nightmares, and Beau seemed to be the only thing that meant anything to her, her only light in all the darkness.

* * *

 **Hello! Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think if you want and where'd you like me to go with the story!**

 **~MelindaHP**


End file.
